OP Universal Adventure: Dangers of outer worlds: How we get back
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: Luffy and his crew were traveling like they usually do until they were suck into an colorful portal that send them to an unknown location or in this case a world. Now they want to get home, but must somehow survive the dangers of the worlds first and how they get their in the first place. (Rated T for Safety) Hobbit (Multi-crossover idea with 12 series)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Luffy and his crew had been sailing for an while about to head for the Red Line. But unfortunately things didn't go there way. Soon an storm was coming towards them heading towards there direction. Luffy was getting excited as he enjoyed the adventure he was going through. Zoro was sleeping, but woke up in time to see the storm to help out. Nami guiding them through the storm as they went by. Usopp screaming along with Chopper and Brook being scared of the situation. Sanji making weird dancing with heart eyes with Nami and Robin. Franky was steering the ship. While Robin enjoying the view. But the storm was getting nasty by the minute as it soon got more and more violent.

"YAHOO this is exciting." Luffy shouted.

"Why you getting excited Luffy we need to focus on what's at hand." Nami shouted.

"Ow this storm is super strong." Franky said.

"We might get blow off and die in the ocean." Robin said at the situation.

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ROBIN THAT'S SCARY!" Usopp yelled scared by Robin's claim.

"Don't worry Robin-chwan I'll protect you from this stupid storm." Sanji said.

"Heh like an idiot cook than fall off the ship." Zoro argued.

"This storm is scary." Chopper said.

"I feel like we'll get blasted by an sharp object by the winds and will die. But I'm already have dead Yohohoho." Brook laugh at his own joke.

Soon they were heading further and further into the storm as Franky activates his coup de burst to fly through the storm easily until an portal with rainbow color came out of no where appearing to them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Usopp shouted.

"That isn't good." Zoro said.

"For once I agree." Sanji agree with Zoro.

"It's so beautiful." Robin said.

"Ah it's beyond anything I can imagine. I think my eyes will pop out. But I don't have eyes Yohoho skull joke." Brook said.

"This is super bad. The Sunny can't escape the portal." Franky said.

"It's really colorful." Chopper said.

"This isn't the time to admire the thing. Luffy we need to escape away from whatever that thing is before we get suck in." Nami shouted.

"No we can't...Cause I smell that this will be our greatest adventure yet." Luffy said grinning at the oncoming portal.

Soon they were suck inside the portal without a way to escape and a way to avoid it.

* * *

_There be a day where things will change and a era will come to pass for anew. However sometime even the past era can come to bring a new era. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Long ago in a time were tales of heroes and heroic deeds were told. There was a time where Evil had reign hold over all and good was nothing, but an shadow of an existence. However times have pass and tales were forgotten soon days of old and days of new began until the great day of peace and prosperity have come along with love and compassion for those that are needy and those that became your enemies. Soon days have come where heroes would retire from being heroes and villains would be forgiven from their sinful deeds then live their lives as normal people again. Soon more and more days of new began and soon the heroes of old will no longer be needed and no new generation of new heroes will be start anew...or so some think?_

_One tale that hasn't been forgotten to all who fight for evil. One that will conquer the world in an empire and one that destroy the worlds with burning glory. Those are what drive humanity into ambition or insanity that still live around up to today. Many have these thoughts before, but many haven't succeeded to achieve these ambitions or insanity...until now._

_An tale that has been foretold and never forgotten is a story about an powerful item called **WORLD** **KEY.** These world keys have unusual powers that brings either peace or destruction to their own world or other worlds. How they are used, why they were created, and what purpose they were made for nobody knows. but those who collect the world keys have gain unbelievable powers and wisdom beyond their wildest dreams. __However what the World Key does is unknown for now. But those who seek these keys must know it secrets or have an darker purpose for there own goals. The world keys tale have never been told for as long as the days of old have died out and now the days of new have began the new era has wash the old tale and evil away..._

_...until now._

* * *

"What is it?" Voice 1 asked.

"It seems she is at it again." Voice 2 said.

"Her again?" Voice 1 asked in annoyance.

"She is more persistent then we give credit for after all anyone from him will bond to be trouble. Even after losing her powers and connection from him she still remains loyal to him and will try to stop us from obtaining the World Keys." Voice 2 said in concern now.

"This has become a nuisance for far to long. Something must be done before she destroys our plans to obtain the World Keys." Voice 1 said.

"We have dealt with her already, however she somehow escape by going somewhere using an portal of unknown origins." Voice 2 said in his reports.

"What has become of her afterwards?" Voice 1 asked.

"Unknown, but however it is revealed that the portal has activated an second portal to another world and not to where, but to when might I add." Voice 2 said.

"...Do we know where this portal was active or where it came from?" Voice 1 asked.

"No, but we do know it was sent the same timeline as her and same world as well." Voice 2 said.

"Where and When?" Voice 1 asked.

* * *

Luffy was knock out cold in the middle of the woods, but soon got up and look around to see he was not alone Nami was right beside him almost close enough to touch face to face. But Nami got up at the same time as Luffy to see Luffy's face then shriek and punch Luffy's face for being to close to her own face. After Luffy got up Luffy from the beating Luffy saw Nami's face was blushing red on her cheeks which only made Nami mad and beat Luffy up again.

They soon walk further into the woods and walk more to see where they are, where's the ship and where's the crew while Nami was still embarrass to face Luffy face to face after that moment.

"Hey Nami. Why you beat me up back there?" Luffy asked.

"CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT IDIOT." Nami shouted.

"Esh okay sorry. But it's not like I did anything wrong." Luffy said while pouting.

"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T BE TOO CLOSE TO MY FACE LIKE THAT OKAY." Nami yelled.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Luffy than just agreed and they continued to walk on into the woods still looking for there ship and crew in the woods or anywhere they can look for them. As they keep on walking into the woods it was getting dark and nighttime would soon come so they needed to find shelter soon or they be sitting in the dark. However something was following them in packs and it wasn't the good kind. Luffy took notice of this and saw they weren't alone as Nami realize Luffy was seeing something that she was seeing right now.

"Luffy something wrong?" Nami asked in concern of what Luffy is looking at now.

"Oi Nami get ready." Luffy said. Suddenly an pack of 475 weird looking creatures(Orcs) came out of hiding looking at Luffy and Nami with hungry eyes and vicious looking teeth and pointy swords ready to slice them and kill. Nami already had her Perfect Clima tact ready as Luffy was in his fighting stance ready to fight these enemies.

"Well looky here boys. We got ourselves some fresh meat for tonight."

"They ain't much, but the woman looks like we could use her for something."

"Oi don't think you can hurt my Nakama and get away scout free." Luffy shouted angrily.

"Bahahahahaha and what are you gonna do about it BOY hahahahaha and I'll tell you nothing cause your a weak, pathetic, little human GET THEM BOYS!" The creature yelled than all the creatures charge at them.

"Nami get down."

**gomu gomu no **

They were getting close about to surround them when.

**WHIP**

The creature were knock back by the force of the attack that some were knock out, some were down and conscious however they couldn't get up, while others were away from the attack moving far away from the two as they witness what Luffy just did now. As Luffy spin about 360 degree triple twice Luffy manage to knock out about 57 creatures down while other creatures who saw this were shock and now scared of Luffy and his wired ability.

"What the hell was that?!"

"His limb stretch like an long rope?!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The creatures were confused by this ability that they didn't know what to do about it.

"Heh well I'm a rubber man." Luffy said grinning while pulling his right cheek stretching to show he's is an rubber man.

"A rubber man?"

"Than I guess we slice you in half or better yet pierce something sharp in your gut."

"Hmm that work." Luffy bluntly said.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Nami yelled.

"Is that so. In that case we'll use swords instead in case you do that trick again. GET THEM."

Luffy saw they draw there pointy swords out as they were about to attack. The creatures were blasted by an powerful force of white light that send the creatures flying all over the place. Luffy and Nami covered there eyes until it dim a bit than saw something from the shadows an pack of what look like an old man in gray clothes with 13 bearded or not so bearded men with one bear footed man who they seem to be traveling with horses or ponies to be precise.

"Are you two alright?" The old man asked.

"Yeah thanks old guy." Luffy said.

"Who are you guys?" Nami asked now curious.

"I think now might not be a good time to introduce ourselves yet." He said as the creatures got back up again.

"Yosh than let's go." Luffy shouted as he, Nami, old man, and 14 others charge at the creatures attacking them at once taking them all on one after another.

* * *

After the battle was over(Which was an easy battle) Luffy and Nami introduce themselves to the others that save them from the creatures.

"Thanks old guy for helping us. By the way what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey and this is the thorin's company." Gandalf said as they introduce themselves for what maybe Luffy and his crews greatest adventure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**chapter 3**

Luffy and Nami found themselves with the company of what there called Dwarves, Hobbit, and a Wizard(which Luffy wanted at first to see Magic tricks, but Nami straighten Luffy out).

At first Thorin and the company didn't want them tagging along at first, but with Nami persuaded them into an agreement(even though Gandalf let her) they let them tag along for the journey.

* * *

_flashback_

_"So you don't know where you are and how you got here is what your saying correct?" Gandalf asked._

_"Yes we were walking into the woods until those things attack us without reason thank you for saving us." Nami said grateful for them arriving._

_"Yeah thanks old guy. That was cool what you did though, wonder how you did that?" Luffy asked._

_"Well I'm a wizard, I'm known as Gandalf the Grey. And since your new here you must be far away from home not to know about Orcs that live around here." Gandalf said._

_"Orcs?" Nami said confused by the name._

_"That's right me lady, nasty things you encounter were Orcs. Not to bright, but very vicious when in packs near or during the nighttime. Oh sorry I forgotten to introduce myself the names Balin and I glad that you two are alright lad and lass. " Balin said._

_"Hmm nice to meet you two. Names Nami." Nami said greeting herself too._

_"Well than let's introduce ourselves than." Gandalf said than introduce them to the company._

_"First we have Bilbo Baggins, then you have Bombur, then Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Dwalin, and you know Balin, Gloin, Oin, Kili, Fili, and the leader of the company Thorin Oakenshield. _

_"Whoa are you guys going on an adventure?" Luffy asked._

_"No were on a quest which is none of your business." Thorin said in authority tone._

_"Oh can we come along?" Luffy asked still smiling as he knew going with these guys will lead not just his ship and crew, but adventure as well._

_"You think this is an game to you boy?" Thorin asked, "This is a matter of life and death if you make one mistake you die no retakes, no going back, no nothing. Do you think I will allow such foolish children tag along with my company after you nearly die against an pack of orcs. Do you think you can protect your comrades or stand to watch one life be taken away from your eyes, well can you BOY." Thorin asked as a matter a fact question. Thorin thought he got through to Luffy with his speech of experience through battles he fought for years ago. _

_"Your point?" Was Luffy's only response._

_"What." Thorin was about to get angry when Luffy keep going._

_"Like I said your point...I know that there are dangers out in the world and there are stronger guys out there that be tougher and stronger around the world. But if I just turn back and walk away from every strong guy that I face or been beaten every time. Than I wouldn't be able to protect my Nakama nor save anyone I cared about that I considered part of my crew or even those that aren't I wouldn't be able to protect them if I ran away all the time. 10 years ago I made a promise, a promise that I want to keep no matter what that became my dream. I would rather die fighting and protecting my crew and anyone I consider my Nakama at all cost so if I die fighting for them and my dream than I die." Luffy explain himself as many of the company never would expect a boy his age to make such statement. Nami saw tension between Thorin and Luffy so Nami decides to talk some sense into making a deal with them. _

_"Say um Gandalf. Can I make an proposition to you guys?" Nami asked._

_"Oh and what do tell is this proposition you have in mind?" Gandalf asked._

_"If we tag along with you guys, we'll help you guys in your quest in anyway possible without giving you trouble. Also in return you guys help us find our ship and our crew. once we find them and help with your request we will leave you guys be and you don't have to be bothered by us again." Nami explain. Gandalf know this was an trick and know that there are times when things shouldn't be what they should however something told him that these two will become important in the future somehow, but don't know how though? So Gandalf let Nami proposition sink in or deal and accepted it. As long as he can get the company to agree as well._

_"Hold on one moment I like to talk with the company about this proposition as you call it." Gandalf said._

_"Hmm okay." Nami said. so Gandalf went to the others to talk about the deal Nami made with Gandalf to see if they are willing to agree with it. _

_5 minutes later_

_After a long talk with the company Gandalf walk back to Nami and Luffy for what they have discuss with Gandalf smile at them saying...they agree._

* * *

present time

After they sleep through the night and walk Luffy showed them his stretching abilities cause he was curious on how high the trees go up in the woods. At first they were shock by his abilities to stretch, but after a while and with Nami explaining the stretching abilities they got used to it quickly with Luffy just going using his stretching abilities to go places out of boredom.

"So might I ask. Why can't you I don't know find a way to get rid of his curse of not being able to swim for life?" Bilbo asked wondering how they couldn't find a way around the cruse after eating what the fruits are called Devil Fruits.

"I don't know? it's been that ways for who knows how long and people came to accept it as they sailed the seas without worrying about losing the ability to swim for life." Nami said.

"Ahuh though I find it quite weird that there isn't a way around. Gandalf you think, you can find a way to cure this curse that Luffy has?" Bilbo asked.

"No I'm afraid I shouldn't. After all from hearing there adventures so far it seems there be more people who would take the opportunity to get rid of the curse for all the wrong reasons than the right ones." Gandalf said. Luffy than jump down next to them walking side by side with them or at least keep up with the company since they are riding ponies with Nami riding one and Luffy walking instead.

"It's alright. I always find adventure wherever we go and it's always exciting." Luffy said then continue to walk into the woods with the others.

* * *

Time went by and they walk and walk far into the wilderness as they explore the world more they realize they weren't or aren't in the same place as the Grandline or any of the blues. But it didn't matter to Luffy as he was enjoying looking far and wide in open areas and in the woods seeing more trees or other things.

* * *

When they came into an clearing they soon find themselves near an burn up house as Thorin suggest they rest here for the night while Gandalf walks away grumbling about something Nami and Luffy don't know about.

"Where is Gandalf going?" Nami asked. The others told her not to worry about it as they got ready to camp for the night and started making food for everyone.

**_in the night_**

As everyone was busy eating they talk and chat about the middle-earth and all about what Dwarves do in there time. Nami was asking about why they were on this quest to begin with in the first place. Some explained that they wanted to reclaim the lonely mountain they once called home while Thorin was also known as king under the mountain. However there home was taken by a dragon only known as Smaug. Luffy laugh at the name of the dragon, but was quieted by Thorin who took the matter serious for their lives were never the same after that day nor could they ever return for 60 years until now.

"So Dragons exist?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah big ones too. This one though has been guarding the lonely mountain for quite sometime and will burn anyone in sight to incineration." Bofur said.

"Eek Luffy I don't think it's such a good idea to go to the lonely Mountain. As soon as we find our crew and ship we get out of here okay...Luffy?" Nami saw that Luffy was thinking, but realize after he turn around a grin was on his face with sparkles around his head as if he had other ideas of his own.

"Hmm what you say?" Luffy asked.

"AAAAAAA!" Nami was scared now knowing that Luffy will do something stupid again, but.

BONG BING DING DONG

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE LONELY MOUNTAIN OR SEE THE DRAGON AT ALL GOT IT LUFFY!" Nami shouted trying to convince Luffy into not going.

"Huh so we're going." Luffy asked with an smiley grin.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Nami yelled.

"Ah that's to bad cause the mountain is full of mountain of gold." Dori said.

"Yosh we're going to the Lonely Mountain to obtain the lost gold!" Nami shouted.

"Huh I thought you didn't want to go?" Luffy asked.

"What you talking about of course I want to go." Nami said with money eyes.

"Ah okay." Luffy said not minding about what Nami thinks about the situation as long as he gets to have his adventure he's good. The other were confuse on what just took place, but let it go for now as it seems to be there way of how they handle situations for now.

But as Thorin and the others were telling their stories about themselves they were told by Fili and Kili that something was wrong as they went leaving Luffy and Nami to guard duty with the campsite until they came back. But after few minutes they never came back.

"Ah what's taking them so long." Luffy said in a bored expression.

"I don't know I'm getting worried lets go look for them." Nami said.

"Hmm okay sounds exciting." Luffy said with an grin. Once they went look for them where they went after a few minutes they were hearing the strangest of things from what the dwarves.

"I got parasites as big as my arm!" Luffy and Nami were confuse by this statement until a new deep voice came in the conversation.

"What you have us do let them go?" Luffy and Nami just heard the new voice while climbing up the rock to see the three trolls putting some dwarves on a stick over a fire in bags with the others laying in bags tied up. As soon as they heard about them cook the them for supper Luffy couldn't stand it anymore Nami tried to stop him, but knew that once someone he consider a Nakama is in danger or hurt he charge head first before thinking. So he jump and punch the closes Troll there stretching his arm and punching the back of the one Troll's head. The giant trip a bit before straightening himself to see with the other two who attack him.

"Oi let my Nakama go!" Luffy shouted with an serious voice. As the Trolls stare at Luffy with confused looks, but find Luffy not so threating with his size and his skinny body or so they thought.

"Nakama? What's this gibberish about your talking about you crazy fool?" Troll 1 asked.

"I'm talking about the ones you have in the bags and over the fire. Let them go now!"

"Hahaha and what you gonna do if I don't huh boy?" Troll 1 asked Luffy.

"Break and smash your face in." Luffy said walking up to them.

"You do what?! Why I outta." The Troll walk to Luffy raising his fist up than brought it down on top of Luffy, but Luffy caught the fist with one hand surprising everyone there.

"What the?! Let me go!" Troll 1 demanded. Luffy did what he said only to throw him over above Luffy using both hands flipping the Troll and slamming on his back hard to the ground right behind Luffy while the Troll cough up blood. Now this got everyone's attention for they never saw someone toss an Troll before in there lives.

"Hey did you see that?" Troll 2 asked.

"Yeah I did. Come on let's crush this pint size for what he done." Troll 3 said. But Luffy already got prepared as he stretch his arm back twisting for an **GOMU GOMU** **NO RIFLE **Luffy jump and smash the Third troll's face after they were shock to see Luffy's arm stretch in lengths, however that was enough for Luffy to make the third Troll fall and fly into the woods breaking trees and landing on his back a few yards away.

"What...WHAT ARE YOU!" Troll 2 yelled demanding answers in fear.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, a Rubber man and I will be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said fiercely at the Troll, but also heard other Troll behind him get up about to stomp on Luffy, but dodge the Troll's attack by rolling on the left side.

"Don't just stand there GET THAT RUBBER BOY!" Troll 1 ordered. The two trolls went and did what the one troll said and charge at Luffy. However no matter how much they tried to grab or smash Luffy would back flip, jump or stretch to lengths quick enough to dodge or make quick punches.

Meanwhile Nami was unknotting the ropes on the bags hoping to release everyone before the trolls notice her. Dwalin was first after about 20-30 seconds to get him out of the bag.

"Well done Lass, I think we could use two burglar instead of one for our quest." Dwalin said.

"We're not out of this yet. Luffy is providing a good distraction for us and we still need to release the others, so help me free everyone else before they notice us." Nami ordered.

"I can do that lass." Dwalin said as he and Nami were releasing the others. Luffy was providing a good fight with the trolls.

Right now Luffy was having too much fun as he was dodging, bashing and stretching beating the trolls up. One troll though saw after getting a little smart that there was an limit to Luffy's stretching and how fast he stretches. So with the right timing the troll grab Luffy's stretch arm while Luffy was forced to be at the grab arm.

"Gotcha you rubber boy. Now time to finish you off once and for all." Troll 1 said than did the unthinkable...He ate Luffy, however the troll found something wrong with what he was chewing. Luffy was still yelling in his mouth and found that Luffy's body was like chewing something squishy and rubbery(or as we call it bubble gum). But what they didn't expect was Luffy stretching his two arms out of the troll's mouth and smack into the troll's face spitting Luffy out with Luffy covered in Troll spit and drool.

"*_cough, cough, cough* _EEEEEWWWWW I'm covered in somebodies spit and drool." Luffy wined after being eaten by the troll temporary.

"What in the name of?!" Troll 2 now wondering why Luffy wasn't dead.

"He's still alive? How can that be?" Troll 3 asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the taste of his meat it's all chewy or something." Troll 1 said.

"Than how do we eat him?" Troll 3 asked.

"Maybe we need to kill him first and cut him up to pieces before he is eaten." Troll 2 said.

"You might be right. Here get me a knife we'll cut him to pieces before we decided to eat this rubbery fella." Troll 1 said.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU!" Someone said as everyone that was release from the bags, tied up yet, the 3 trolls, Luffy and Nami look up to see Gandalf standing over a rock. Then stabs it with his staff creating a opening for the sunlight to the 3 trolls as they turn to turns before they could do anything else.

* * *

As daytime came Gandalf was speaking with Thorin about some stuff while the others congratulated Bilbo, Luffy and Nami for helping them out a bit and are impress with what Luffy displayed in battle against the 3 trolls even after being eaten still are impress. Thorin came to Luffy and Nami wanting to talk to them a bit as he has decided on something important.

"That was very impressive what you done out there Monkey D. Luffy." Thorin said.

"Hmm it was nothing." Luffy said.

"I want to ask. After seeing your skills in battle I want you to join us as official members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin said.

"You do?" Nami asked now curious.

"Yes Although I am still weary of your methods I must admit yours skills are to be admired. So I ask as leader of our company will you help reclaim our homeland the Lonely Mountain of Erebor." Thorin asked and in a heartbeat Luffy responded.

"Yep we'll help after all we're Nakama." Luffy said. Thorin was confuse by this word Nakama so he asked.

"Tell me what does this word "Nakama" mean anyway." Thorin asked. Nami explain to Thorin it means as Thorin begins to understand that Luffy already consider them as his friends and comrades already. Gandalf had to smile a bit knowing that Luffy was someone different that he never meant before and was somewhat similar to hobbit in innocent nature, but with Luffy he was an fierce fighter when his comrades were in trouble or hurt by anyone he cared about. So after they pack there stuff they look for the Troll's cave and see if they can find anything than would move on to there quest once more to other locations far and wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**chapter 4**

After everyone pack everything from the campsite and made there way to the cave like Gandalf advice to Thorin to look for the Troll's cave. When they got there Nami couldn't stand the smell of the Troll stench so she stayed outside while Luffy went in with the others. As they explored the cave they found a lot of stuff like weapons and gold. When Nami heard the sound of Gold she ignored the smell and went in the cave to take the chest and demand the Dwarves to carry the gold, but lead to an argument about it being either buried or carrying the gold.

Meanwhile Luffy found something shiny, but not too shiny in the corner of the cave as he inspect it what made an light glow a bit. Once Luffy pick it up he brought the item with him what look like an small, but the size of an hand white orb to his pockets with him. As they left the caves Nami won the argument with the gold being carried and they found what was elves weapons in the troll's cave. But as soon as they came out they were gonna be visit by another wizard name Radagast.

"Who's this funny guy?" Luffy asked.

"And what's with the wird sled being pulled by...rabbits?" Nami asked.

"Radagast the Brown. What on Earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you. Something's wrong, something terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf said wanting to know what it is. But Radagast keeps stalling and forgetting what he wants to say.

"It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said, but had something in his mouth instead of saying something important like a stick insect.

"EW gross." Nami shouted.

* * *

While everyone was resting and talking Nami and Luffy can't help, but hear the conversation about Dol Guldur, Necromancer, and the sword that was not from the living. But are caught by surprise by two creatures that are called Wargs or Warg scouts as Thorin was saying an Orc pack wasn't far behind. Gandalf explained that Wargs are like the Orc's way of traveling differently than horses, but are very dangerous to fight.

"Yosh then we fight them." Luffy pounded his fist.

"No Luffy we need to escape if these things can fight than we need to run and beside not everyone here is strong as you Luffy." Nami argued.

"She's right. Our only option is to run away from them as fast as we can. Without our ponies we don't stand a chance." Thorin agreed with Nami.

"Than allow me to lure them away." Radagast said.

* * *

The Orc pack came, but are lured away from everyone by Radagast using himself as bait while the Orc pack followed him away from the trees where everyone was to the open field. Once the Orc Pack was away they stayed hidden behind the rocks as they move from one rock to another.

However one orc riding an Warg was onto a rock near them and they needed to take the orc out before warning the others. Nami signaled Luffy to sneak behind the orc which somehow Luffy understood and knock the orc out as Kili shoot the Warg with his bow and arrow in one shot killing the warg. Luffy gave the thumbs up signaling everything was okay as Thorin nodded in approval.

They been keeping it quiet from the orc pack thanks to there team effort until they came to an open field away from the rocks where only single trees are separate from each other. The Orc pack finally spotted them as Gandalf still lead them to one rock in the middle of the field where they begin to be surrounded by the orc pack. While the others are distracted facing the enemy Nami saw Gandalf go into the rock and vanish underground. Nami went to investigate only to discover that a secret hole on the ground was there as Gandalf signaled Nami to tell the others to follow.

"Everyone this way!" Nami shouted. Making everyone see that Nami was pointing on the ground. Thorin being leader made the choice to survive first before asking questions as they follow Nami's lead leaving Luffy last for him to defend them using his stretching abilities ti knock out or toss the Warg's into each other. After everyone was in the hole Luffy jump in the last second before the Orc pack came closing in as another pack of something else attack the orc pack.

* * *

In the hole they discovered that the other pack was the elves that attack the orc pack. So as the Dwarves they decided to go further into the hole. Nami and Luffy were confuse by this reaction by the Dwarves and ask Gandalf about it, but found it to be a long story. As they traveled in the hole they talk a bit more mostly about the Straw Hat crew members and there adventures getting a bit curious on more details.

"So their are nine of you now in the crew and when you first entered what you call the Grandline their was only five of you?" Gloin asked.

"Yeah there was me, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji when we first entered the Grandline. But after that we had adventures on a few islands in the Grandline we now have Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook in the crew." Luffy said.

"It seems like a long time since than and we were about to get near the redline." Nami said.

"Redline? What might the Redline be may I asked?" Gandalf asked.

"It's an giant land mass circling around the world in a ring like land as a mountain." Nami explained.

"So what is the purpose of your quest? You say you want to be King of the Pirates, but I sense that everyone has their own dreams and goals." Thorin asked.

"Yeah we do. Each of us have an dream of our own. As for Luffy his dream isn't easy as the last island on the grandline is on the very end of the grandline called raftel." Nami said.

"Raftal?" Bilbo asked.

"Yep the last island where the last King of the Pirates visit and claim the title as the greatest Pirate King." Luffy said with an grin. They still continued there journey into deeper in the tight cave listening and learning more about Luffy and his adventures. Soon they came out of the hole only to discover a place called Rivendell where the home of the Elves of the east of Middle-Earth.

Thorin didn't approve with Gandalf leading them to the Elves house. But Gandalf assist they go to find answers and stay for the night.

* * *

"Well this doesn't seem to pleasant." Nami said to herself and everyone that can hear near by. As the elves surrounded them on their houses while Gandalf talk to an person name Lord Elrond, however Elrond notice two people namely Nami and Luffy then walk up to them while Luffy and Nami weren't sure what's gonna happen.

"You two. Are you known as Nami the Navigator and Monkey D. Luffy the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates?" Elrond asked bringing confused looks from the company, Luffy and Nami.

"Yea." Luffy said.

"Than I have your friends here. You might known them as Nico robin the Archaeologist, Franky the shipwright, and Brook the musician." Elrond said. Luffy and Nami had shock eyes and happy faces hearing that their Nakama is here as well.

"THEIR HERE!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

When the Dwarves were convinced to eat with the elves and a little pushing from Luffy and Nami knowing they want to see there friends again. Once Luffy and Nami went inside the Elves house they finally get to face the three crew members.

"It's good to see you Luffy and Miss Navigator." Robin said.

"Ow it's super to see two familiar faces." Franky said.

"Yohohoho I'm so happy to see you two I can die happy, although I'm already dead Yohohoho Skull joke." Brook said as Luffy and Nami went and talk with Robin, Franky and Brook being happy to see them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I haven't done this in a while, but today I like to express an challenge for the series called Titanfall. But not just any challenge a titanfall with five other series crossover challenge might I add and it can be by any series if you want. Since the series is new and been out for an while already I thought the challenge of six crossover with Titanfall being the first or sixth crossover will be nice of an change. So if anybodies interested just make it whenever you feel like it and everything else is up to you. **

**Also side note: The other stories will be on hold for now. Like KHC(Kingdom Hearts Chronicles) will be on hold and might change it a bit, but undecided. Also the new story will be work on later so if you have questions just leave a review and I'll answer them the best I can for the next chapter. **

**Also for now on any announcement I have will be left for you to ask questions away and I will answer them on the next chapter for now on for the rest of the OPUA story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When all five Straw Hats meet each other. Luffy and Nami were happy to see that they were able to find some of there crew members again in this strange new place. While they talk Robin, Franky, and Brook talk about there first stay and how they arrive here. Unfortunately for Franky and Brook it wasn't pleasant. Franky was consider a weird man in his underwear(or pervert), but Franky still showed that he was still gonna be in his speedo while doing an weird dance moves. Brook ask the woman if they can show there panties and of course they reacted by putting swords with bow and arrows at his head. Leaving Franky and Brook in there ceil temporarily Robin was free to walk around Rivendell while she obtain knowledge of the world and history. Luffy was laughing at how Franky and Brook got into there situation as Nami was shouting how much of an idiots they were now.

While this was going on they were eating on the table with the dwarves and elves eating lettuce and all sorts of green food which the Dwarves didn't approve on. Although Nami was also taking her time looking and counting at her gold that she they at the troll cave as Elrond was talking to Gandalf about the weapons they found made by the high elves of years ago. Robin was taking a curious look at the weapons getting into the conversation as she was examining the date and how old the weapons are. Elrond is impress and glad that there was people out there that are interested in history of the world that the elves keep for many centuries. But while they talk Elrond was curious of another thing that been bothering him for a while now, how the Straw Hat Pirates get here in Middle-Earth in the first place? So Elrond wanted to discuss with them in person with there captain or at least with the group since it will concern everyone eventually.

* * *

Later that night the Straw hats were meeting with Elrond after he had met with Thorin about the details of the map. As of now this will only be between Gandalf who is here, Elrond to speak about this issue and the five Straw Hats that are presence now.

"Man this is a cool place. Thanks for the meal Elron." Luffy said.

"Of Course any friend of my guest is a friend of mine. Now I think we need to discuss on some matters here." Elrond said.

"What you mean?" Nami asked.

"Elrond-san is saying on why we're here and how we can get back." Robin explained.

"Really that's awesome thanks Elron." Luffy said happy on what Elrond will tell them.

"Yes and I must ask on what you have from the troll cave?" Elrond asked.

"Huh?" Luffy confused by the question.

"According to Gandalf you also pick something up from the Troll cave would you mind showing it to us?" Elrond asked.

"Um she doesn't like it when you call her an it." Luffy said.

"Her?" Elrond now confused by Luffy's answer.

"Ow Luffy what you talking about?" Franky asked now confused. Luffy pulled the white orb out showing it or as Luffy called the orb her to everyone.

"I meant her, she doesn't like it when you call her an it." Luffy said holding the white orb the size of his hand that he found in the troll cave. Everyone was confused by what Luffy was talking about even Gandalf and Elrond was confused by Luffy's strange behavior. "Oh I guess she didn't want to show herself like this oops." Luffy stating he should have keep his mouth shut. Elrond look at the orb and after staring at the orb for quite sometime he concluded his theory.

"So this is the source of what brought you here? I sense an power beyond this world of Middle-Earth has come here for an reason and somehow has brought you here with it Straw Hat. If you want to return you must either find a way to control it's power or destroy the item that which has brought you here." Elrond explain. But Luffy instead hold the orb closer in his arms.

"No she needs our help and so does Thorin. I won't go back on our promise to helping Thorin on his quest and making sure that my crew and ship are okay." Luffy declared.

"It will take you ages or longer to find your crew members again Straw Hat you can't help or save everyone here." Elrond said trying to help Luffy in his choice.

"I know. I know the world is dangerous and now that we are outside an much dangerous world we should be careful. But I'm not leaving my Nakama behind and I won't turn back on my Nakama that could get killed or worse if I could do something about it. I won't give up like that." Luffy said making his declaration. Suddenly the orb glowed which made everyone in the room stared in awe. Luffy held out the orb in his hand, but suddenly felt like his hand was cut by an knife as he used his other hand to grab the orb and inspect his other hand to see a cut mark with blood dripping from it. But also saw blood on the orb absorbing Luffy's blood into nothing than glowed brighter and brighter until the orb floated on it's own and glowed to the point of blindness. When the light was down a bit everyone soon saw that there was a girl about 12 yrs. old in front of Luffy with White hair, red vest, Blue short pants, brown eye on left side and blue eye on right side, But what stand out the most of her features was she look almost like a younger sister of Luffy.

"What in the world?" Nami was now really confused on what just happen like everyone else. Gandalf was the first to speak his mind first of what this new development had taken.

"Well I say this is an very surprising moment for all of us." Gandalf said.

"Very indeed." Elrond admitted it even though he tried not to show it the whole time.

"Hi I'm Luffy." Luffy said with his cheerful self Than the girl look at Luffy and replied with an same smile and greeting of her own.

"Hello Luffy, I'm Angel nice to meet you." Angel said. As she was happy to see him.

"WHY YOU TAKING IT SO CASUALLY LUFFY. THIS IS JUST TO WEIRD RIGHT NOW AND YOU DON'T ENCOURGE LUFFY EITHER." Nami shouted at Angel finding the whole situation weird enough as it is.

"Ah come on Nami, she's just trying to be friends." Luffy said.

"Don't worry I know that Nami can be yelling at you sometimes Luffy." Angel said.

"Huh how did you know my name?" Nami asked.

"I know all your names actually, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook as the Straw Hat Pirates, Elrond of Rivendell, Radagast the Brown, Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo Baggins, Bombur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, and leader of the Company is Thorin Oakenshield." Angel said making some people in the room stare at her like "How you know that look" was all they can say. "Sorry I just happen to have Luffy's memories into me by taking some of Luffy's blood, but don't worry that doesn't mean I'm not a blood sucker or anything just to let you know." Angel said.

"So are you my long lost sister than?" Luffy asked.

"OI how you come up with that conclusion?!" Franky asked.

"Yohohoho this is exciting I never thought something like this have ever happen before." Brook said.

"Well no I just used your blood in order to have an body again is what happen." Angel explain.

"Huh what you mean?" Nami asked.

"I think she means that she needed someone's Blood in order to have a body of her own, but if that were true than she could have done that anytime however Angel wanted a blood from someone she like am I correct on that?" Robin asked.

"Well yeah and I do like someone with the right blood cause once I take there blood I end up having some of there personalities sort of it's just I don't know why I'm not my right age? I should be in my 27 yr. old body instead not this 12 yr. body." Angel asked herself almost loud enough for everyone to hear and making the Straw Hats except Robin and Luffy(who is clueless)sweat drop from that comment.

* * *

When the Company decided to leave Luffy asked if he could take the others with him although Thorin had questionable look about the 12 yr. old girl Thorin let it go and let her join the group. As they left the Straw Hats were thinking on what Angel said about how they get back and what she had to say about her situation.

_flashback_

_Angel is explain the reason she was here and how they were drag into this world. _

_"So it was your doing that brought us here by mistake?" Luffy asked._

_"Yes and I'm sorry I shouldn't have after what happen I thought I could summon warriors that be able to help save the universe, but end of a failure since I brought up a rag tag team of pirate crew with me. You see I also am responsible for a war that started in the present time 2 yrs. ago that would have change the balance of power for good and evil if it was a stand still." Angel explain as everyone was listening to her tale. "See before I arrive about 3 yrs. from this timeline there were 2,000 bosses and 20 lord bosses that were trying to obtain what we call world keys, however before they had that many there were about 1 yr. before only 2 lord bosses and 4 bosses themselves until now. Cause when trying to obtain the world keys they have to be done a certain way to be found forcefully or found on there own and in this case the 882 world keys need to be found forcefully. However there be a way to stop them if obtaining different set of world keys called 368 yearly world keys. They have the power to reject the powers of the 882 world keys themselves before all are collected. However if not found in time they will be useless and the power they seek will be found." _

_"So you were hoping to summon warriors that will help you in your quest of yours, but unfortunately you manage to summon the pirate crew which we stand before now. But I must ask what war did you have participated that cause such desperate time of need?" Elrond asked._

_"Well You see I was the one who started the war in the first place...Cause in the current timeline 2 yrs. back everyone that stood in there way heroes, protectors, guardians, deities, Demigods, and more etc. were being hunted down except worldly heroes and sometimes galaxy heroes. But at the same time the enemy lost about half of there forces so to speak. So in order to stop this I gathered everyone of the universe that was 50% of good to fight the forces of evil. But in the end after 2 yrs. to our current timeline only 1% of the universe heroes are around with worldly heroes and sometimes galaxy heroes are left, leaving 2 lord bosses commanding 200 bosses after the war. As of now it's a standstill, but I manage to save most and hidden all of them from there sights in order to stop the hunt temporary. Which is why I would summon heroes that haven't been involve in this war before, but as you can see this isn't what I want it." Angel said. Most of them didn't know what to say to that, but Luffy being who he is simply understood some of the situation and replied._

_"Sure we'll help." Luffy said surprising three of his crew members," After all I owe those guys an kick in the ass for what they did to my Nakama." _

_"What you mean?" Angel now confuse, but getting what Luffy is saying._

_"Yeah your my Nakama so let's find those keys and kick there butts besides I smell adventure if we hang around with you and I like adventure." Luffy said smiling. Angel was lost for words at Luffy taking the whole thing okay. But found herself smiling as well knowing she made the right choice to summon there help._

_Flashback ended._

After getting further into the wilderness they will soon find that things will get a little messy soon in the one mountain cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In another location about 58 yrs. in the present time was a discussion about Angel and her whereabouts.

"Ah that's great, that's just perfect. Not only has she interfered with our plans, started a war and reduce our numbers, but now ohohohoho our little Angel decides to summon help that we don't even know about now that's just PERFECT." Voice 3 said now frustrated about the situation.

"According to our reports though she is turned into a 12 year old child nothing more from 58 yrs. ago report we manage to save in our documents. She shouldn't be a problem anymore." Voice 2 said.

"But how you know that you don't know and I don't know until they actually come back and if they do-"

"If they do we will be ready." Voice 1 said interrupting Voice 3.

"For now though they are stuck in the past with no escape to the present time and no way back to the present anymore. We should just leave things to fate and destiny. For only the for of these two will decided when they return or not. Am I clear Raho the soul slayer." Voice 1 said.

"...As you command Lord Boss." Raho(Voice 3) said.

"Good you be wise to follow my orders then. Adam the Hero Killer, I want you to go to the world of heroes and take out these heroes that they call themselves the Avengers, along the way take out the greatest heroes around as X-Men, Shield, and Fantastic Four, however we seem to have less details about this world and the threat of heroes that will stand in our way with one being the only one we can confirm or not being a threat known as Spiderman along with the Hulk. As for the rest of the heroes deal with them shifty and silently until you found what we been search for as our goal. The 882 world keys. And as of now we have finally can search for our very 1st world key on this world immediately. Am I clear?" Lord Boss(Voice 1) asked.

"As you wish Lord Boss. For I know an group and few others who be willing to join the cause for this mission and won't fail." Adam(Voice 2) said and went his way to prepare.

* * *

As for our heroes the Company encountering now are what they're called Stone Giants and boy did they have an wild ride. Riding on one of the legs of the Stone Giants was bad enough, but crashing onto the wall and nearly fall off to the canyon below is quite a drop. But all made it safe and sound than made camp inside the mountain cave for the night.

Bilbo on the other hand was not feeling like he belongs with the company as he was about to leave, but was spotted by Bofur who was probably on guard and watch for the night and Robin who was up, but read quietly in the night with what books she could borrowed from Rivendell. Bilbo was feeling as some would call home sick, but argued that the dwarves didn't have a home which in a way hurt cause it wasn't entirely true. So Bofur was about to let Bilbo go when his sword glowed(if you know means that Orcs and Goblins are around when glowed blue) Thorin was awake through the conversation and realize something was wrong than saw the ground cracking open from some device. Thorin tried to get everyone up along with Robin, but it was to late they fell into a tunnel and into a cage of some sort which was than filled with goblins trying to grab them. The Straw Hats tried to stop this, but knew they lose the company if they fight so they tag along which Luffy didn't like at all(And as for Bilbo well those who read or watch the series know he had his own encounter as well).

* * *

"Darn it what are these things!" Luffy yelled.

"Goblins if I heard about them right. There some difference to them and Orc's, however from what I gathered it is said that the Goblins and Orcs are somewhat the same in species." Robin explain while walking while the goblins are pushing and shoving.

"Who cares just the fact is we're in trouble and we need to get out of here." Nami shouted trying to struggle.

"I believe she's right we need to escape somehow before things get out of hand." Balin said. They were taken deeper and deeper into what look like the fortress or town of the goblins, but what stood out the most was the center of the crowd sitting in what it look like a thrown of his own the Goblin King. Once everyone was in front of this giant Goblin they couldn't believe how big, fat, and ugly he was mostly the Straw Hats with Robin being the Exception.

"Oi this guy needs to put something cause even I have some dignity than that." Franky said. Than the giant goblin hop down using the little goblins as his stepping stool to get down to look at these people.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my Kingdom? Spies, Thieves, assassins?" The Goblin King asked.

"Dwarves and Humans your marvelous." One Goblin said.

"Dwarves and Humans?" Goblin King asked in question.

"We found them in the front pouch along with a skeleton on the front porch." the one Goblin said.

"Yohoho That's right I'm nothing, but bones and a fine gentleman might I add yohohoho." Brook added surprising the Goblins.

"The Skeleton can talk? Hmm what else about these humans you find odd or dwarves about the group?" The Goblin King asked.

"The humans had less weapons not as much as the Dwarves do." The Goblin said.

"Really now? And why would they come unarmed into my kingdom? SPEAK!" Goblin King demanded. Before anyone could speak or say anything however.

"Hey guys who's this fat, ugly, long bold chin guy?" Luffy said making his three crew members shock and facepalm while Robin and Angel were laugh a bit. The Goblin King heard every word and was not very happy what Luffy said.

"What did you say boy?" Goblin King asked giving him the eye and staring at him face to face about 2 or more feet away.

"Well I was saying that you-."

"Um forgive Luffy, He's really doesn't know much about anything." Nami said covering Luffy's mouth.

"Luffy? Hahahaha what kind of ridiculous name is that may I ask?" Goblin King ask in a demanding tone. Luffy got free from Nami's hand and said his famous words.

"The one who's gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy said with a grin. Only to be laugh at by the goblin crowd.

"King? You think you be King of the Pirates? Than what will the title itself hold once king of the Pirates?" Goblin King asked.

"The King of the Ocean." Luffy replied.

"Well aren't you away from wet waters boy? What might you possibly want to do with an pack of Dwarves?" Goblin King now curious.

"Cause I allow it." Said Thorin who step in front right beside Luffy to face the Goblin King.

"Well, well, well this day gets better and better not only do we have one king, but two now this day gets better and better. Thorin, son of thrain, son of thror, king under the Mountain. Oh but I forget you don't have a mountain and your not a king which makes you a nobody really like the boy here." Goblin King said. Thorin gave his glare at the Goblin King the same with Luffy under his hat. As the Goblin King he some reason felt something inside was staring into his soul like some force that was not meant to be mess with, but ignored it as he was thinking of the reward for finding Thorin.

"I know someone who pay a pretty price for your head Thorin, Just a head nothing attach. Prehaps you know him as your old enemy a pale orc riding a white Warg." Goblin King said.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed, He was slayed in battle long ago." Thorin said in hidden rage.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you hehe? Send message to the pale orc. Tell him I found his prize." Goblin King said to his personal messager as the goblin rid the rope to send word of Thorin being trap in Goblin town.

* * *

_In the world home of Marvel and Avengers_

Adam the Hero Killer was exiting the portal to an world to see if there be something done and find the one of the 882 world keys.

"Are first and actual mission as finally been realize on the search for the world keys. General Alexander Jossep I want you to take command of this operation and send your Blood Revans to the field in secret for now until further orders. This goes from Lord Boss himself and I have authority over this operation. Understood?" Adam asked.

"Crystal clear." Alexander said.

"Good now MOVE OUT!" As ordered they scattered into different areas and search the world high and low until the world key is found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, hobbit or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the middle the woods were two people arguing and fighting over whatever they can fight about. But soon stop as an third person came to stop their bittering and wanted their help.

* * *

In the Goblin town the Goblin King was singing a weird song that even Luffy, Angel, and Franky were dancing to it. Since it didn't bother them about the situation as Brook played his violin. The company was seriously had to facepalm at how they didn't take the situation serious except for Robin who was just giggle at her crew silliness. Even though the Goblins would question this they actually didn't mind since the Goblins thought they die in their goblin town(Or so they think).

"Do they always act this way?" Kili asked.

"Eh they aren't too worried about the situation, but when the time calls they'll get serious." Robin explained.

"I hope your right." Thorin said joining the conversation. But soon it will get rough as one goblin look at what Thorin had to reveal an blade long forgotten scaring every Goblin there even the Goblin King. Luffy and his crew saw that they got scared until the Goblin King explained why.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin cleaver, The Biter, the blade that slice a thousands necks. Slash them, Beat them, Kill them, Kill them all, cut out his head." The Goblin King ordered. As the Goblins getting rallied up to kill the group. Luffy and the crew strike back. Robin arms sprout out on six goblins to a **clutch. **Franky fired his **Strong right** to bash through the ranks of goblins. Brook used his violin to put the goblins to sleep. Nami used her **thunderbolt tempo **striking another pack of goblins. And finally Luffy and Angel strike with an **Gomu gomu no Gatling** to finish them off. Unfortunately more Goblins showed up. The Goblin King saw why Luffy and his crew were unarmed, but it didn't matter for he wanted to kill the wielder of the Goblin Cleaver and fast. As the situation was getting desperate they soon realize they couldn't get out until.

BOOM

In the blinding light the blast took some of the goblins and knock the Goblin King down. Soon a dark mist was surrounding the area and in the mist of the shadows stood three figures ready to fight and free the company and the Straw Hat crew.

"Looks like we made it time for your knight in shining armor is here Nami-swan and Robin-chwan."

"Heh Looks like it was good we came with the old man. Finally we get to have some action and see some familiar faces."

Luffy widen in a big grin as did the crew with smiles knowing to people have came along with the third, Sanji, Zoro and Gandalf came out of the shadows to see things were a mess and now need to help out the company and crew.

"Take up arms, fight, FIGHT." Gandalf Yelled with an charge to recuse his friends.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Sanji said.

"Well it's better than getting lost in the wilderness and fight these guys." Zoro said as Sanji agrees and soon the two fight with the crew and company to defeat the goblins.

"He wields the foe-hammer, the beater, bright as Daylight." Goblin King said about Gandalf's sword. Everyone was fighting and beating the Goblins left and right as they team up to fight, smash, bash, slash all over the area. The Goblin King tried to fight, but Thorin block the attack knocking the Goblin King off balance and into the pit. Once Gandalf saw they were in the clear he ordered them to follow him.

"Follow me, quick." Gandalf ordered. Luffy nodded and knew to follow Gandalf's good judgment.

"Everyone follow Gandalf." Luffy ordered his crew and they replied following him as they retreat from battle.

"RUN!" Gandalf shouted.

* * *

_In the hidden location of present time_

one of the two Lord boss was sitting on his thrown thinking to himself until the door open revealing Raho.

"What is it?" Lord boss asked.

"It's about her, Angel my Lord Why haven't you killed her anytime soon or given orders to kill her when we had the chance? From what I see she is now just an ordinary person with no powers now and has summoned heroes to help her in her quest to stop us. What I'm saying is why haven't we been given orders to kill her out of the other heroes?" Raho asked almosting demanding an answer from his leader in question now. The Lord boss Sigh and just answered his question with one of his own.

"How you ever wonder how we will ever find the world keys in a universe Raho?" Lord Boss asked.

"I don't follow?" Raho said.

"Than answer this, how you think we be able to find all 882 world key pieces in a universe that has maybe over billion times billion times billion of planets out there?" Lord boss asked. Raho was silent as he was in question on how could they find that few in a universe. So truthfully nodded no idea.

"Than I will tell you how. Cause out of all who know the knowledge of the world keys that are existing only 8 people know of all the world keys and don't exist on any worlds. And out of the eight one happen to decide to interfere with our plans and show herself that the world keys exist by using there powers. How many are there I don't know. But I do know is out of all the world keys only 6 set of world keys exist." Lord Boss than explain the sets.

368 yearly world keys

40 day trail world keys

12 follower world keys

7 holy world keys

3 faithful world keys

"These five sets are the opposing force that is against the ones we are collecting which is called 882 evil world Keys or sinful world keys in another term, with them though we can gain power to anything and control the universe in anyway we want." Lord Boss said explain.

"So you mean Angel is one of the eight who knows the location of the existence of the world keys." Raho said putting the piece together. The Lord boss smiled wickedly as Raho now knows about why he never gave the order and if they return they be ready.

* * *

_In Goblin town of the past_

Luffy and his crew got separated from Gandalf and the company as they ran to find them and from the goblins.

"How the hell we get lost when we were in the group." Nami yelled.

"Baka they are the ones who got lost." Zoro said.

"It was because Zoro was leading again wasn't he?" angel said smirking at him.

"What did you say and who are you?!" Zoro shouted.

"Zoro look out!" Luffy shouted. Zoro look while running to see Goblins ahead in few feet away. Sword in quick motion punch than pulled his sword slicing the goblins head off and slash his way through.

"We need to split up now before they surround us like before." Sanji shouted.

"Agreed. Luffy go with Angel, Sanji your with me, Zoro your with Robin, and Brook your with Franky now go. We need to find the others and meet with them now." Nami ordered.

"Right let's go and escape this place." Luffy shouted.

"Oi." Everyone in four groups of two separated went different ways.

* * *

Brook and Franky

Brook hack and Slash his way through the Goblins while Franky punch with his boxing style and sometimes throw them like bowling balls. One pack of Goblins about 30 in a line were charging at Brook and Franky with blades ready to kill.

"Ow let me handle this Skeleton bro." Franky got in front of Brook while Brook defended him.

**Strong right**

The Punch and combine force of his metal arm launching through the Goblin lines blasted them either off the cliff or at each other.

* * *

Zoro and Robin

Zoro was taking the lead swing and using his swordsman skills like he never before. Sometimes he swing his two swords like an arc, than bring them behind and slash the first goblin in half, next one with his left sword, then right sword for the third one, Zoro even did a double stab to the chest piercing not two, but three goblins in the chest, than pulled his swords out with his foot shoving the goblins at the pack.

Robin followed behind dodging and trying to concentrate, but found moving and attacking hard then standing still. So she quickly found a stick and used it to fight the best she can.

* * *

Sanji and Nami 

To say the least that they were doing fine is an understatement. More like they are fine and they are annihilating the Goblin side of the forces. Cause after Nami fake her damsel and distress moment Sanji went to overdrive. Kicking and pounding the Goblins left and right to the point of shoe marks are on the goblins side of their faces. For this will be a tale of Sanji and his deadly feet of doom.

* * *

Luffy and Angel 

**gomu gomu no whip(Luffy)**

**gomu gomu no pistol(Angel)**

Luffy and Angel were beating the crap out of the goblins punching and kicking them left and right that it became more fun than a life and death situation. And soon they were king way to the others eventually.

* * *

Straw Hat Crew together

Once they came back together by incredible luck and determination. They saw the company and Gandalf on the others side while both parties fight the goblins. For the Straw Hats though they are very awe and amazed by how the company and Gandalf fight that many goblins at once like them. Once there paths came together they were running as one group again following Gandalf to a bridge until.

BOOM

The big ugly Goblin King himself appeared ready to fight one on one with them and his goblins surrounded them on the bridge.

"You thought you can escape me." The Goblin King smash than swing his staff to show he's ready for Gandalf this time.

"What you gonna do now wizard?" Goblin King said giving the big eye look at them. Unfortunately Gandalf poke his eye temporarily blind him, than cut his stomach, but not enough to kill the Goblin King.

"That'll do it." He admit it as Gandalf finish it with a strike to the neck somehow under the big chin as he fell down dead. But it also made the bridge weak to hold the weight and break as the company and crew fell down holding on the bridge for dear life until they reach ground that touch the walls slowing the fall and stop them from crashing down hard on the ground. Everyone was okay as Gandalf got up could tell.

"Well that could have been worse." Nori said only to have it bite on his words as the Goblin King fell on top of them making them moan and groan in pain.

"You have got to be joking." Dwalin said, but than Fili saw something that makes even the great fighters tremble in fear.

"GANDALF!" Soon they saw hundreds maybe thousands of Goblins charging at them for what they did to the Goblin King.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA THERE ARE MORE MONSTERS NOW! I TRIED TO GET OVER IT CAUSE OF THE SITAUTION, BUT NOW AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brook yelled in fear.

"There's to many we can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one things will save us daylight." Gandalf said.

"For once I think retreating is actually a good thing." Zoro said fighting his mind to decided to fight or run.

"Right we can't fight like this not while we have everyone here." Luffy said for once with wise decisions as a captain.

"I'm glad you see that as a captain of your crew and others around you. Now let's move quickly." Gandalf said moving and leading them out of the cave.


	8. Author's Note

**Hello everybody I know I haven't been updating the other stories and been focus on One Piece stories and all. But it's because I realize that's what I'm good at so for now on anything the Kingdom Hearts and Looney Tunes story. I'm not working on them for now on. Sorry for the news and that I can't really do them as of now. But to make them up I have an idea you might like and will enjoy once the story comes to play. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I'm back! And if your wondering where I been I'll be working on a side project called Twist of Fate series. If you like go check it our and tell me how you like or not with your reviews. The Twist of Fate series will be an side project for when I'm stuck or when I want to do something different. Hope you like it and what story I'm on is called ToF series: Code Geass - Rebellion of Heroes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, hobbit, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After getting out of the cave they rested on the grass thinking they lost the goblins as they rest the Straw Hats were discussing on how Angel was able to use her powers the way she did in the Goblin town.

"Say I didn't know you could do that Angel?" Luffy said, now getting the Straw Hats attention.

"Well I did take some of your DNA and in return I gain some of your abilities along with your personalities." Angel said.

"Can I ask who is the cute lady here." Sanji asked now curious of who she is and what's she doing with the group.

Nami explained the situation they are in and how they get here along who she is with what she needs to get the keys to stop some people from getting the world's key to Zoro and Sanji. But at the meantime the Company was having there own problems as they didn't see or know where Bilbo is as Thorin was saying they will never see their hobbit again. But before they give up hope Bilbo somehow showed up at the right time and was there to greet everyone.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said in relief.

"Bilbo! Your okay!" Luffy and his crew came down as Luffy hug Bilbo after knowing his alright and put him down.

"So this is Bilbo Baggins." Zoro said.

"Kind of short." Sanji got an elbow from Nami, but didn't mind.

"Bilbo we given you up." Fili said.

"How on Earth did you get past the Goblins?" Kili asked.

"Yeah little bro. There like suuuuuupeeeeer many of them how did you get past that army of Goblins?" Franky asked curious. Bilbo chuckled at this, but some like Gandalf, Robin, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Angel and Sanji notice Bilbo had something put in his pockets they however left it alone for now. Gandalf wanted to continue the journey as they are, but Thorin wanted to know why Bilbo came back so he asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back. Because...You don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said to them explaining why he came back. Everyone was silent about this while some smile at why Bilbo came back.

But before they can rest and move on they heard howling sounds as Thorin, Gandalf and everyone knew what that meant.

"Out of the frying pan."Thorin said.

"And into the fire, run, RUN!" Gandalf shouted.

"Oi what's going on?" Sanji demanded.

"WARGS AND BIG NASTY ONES WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Nami shouted.

"Nami's right we need to stay with the group and not fight them only if we have no choice, RUN!" Luffy shouted.

This was unexpected of there captain, but didn't question it. They ran away from the wargs that were coming for the company and crew. But as they ran some wargs came ahead of the pack to pick them off one by one.

The Straw Hats however were ready for them as Franky punch the warg knocking it out. The next warg was unlucky for Sanji came facing it as sanji spin kick straight into the Warg's face. Nami used her mirage tempo to distracted the one warg as Robin made some arms appear on the Warg's body all around enough to clutch the warg breaking it's spine. Brook stab his blade through the Warg's skull before it can move forward as it drop dead. Zoro saw two incoming so he use his two blades and thrown a **72 pound ho** attack both air blade attack hit both Wargs either killing them or knocking them out. Luffy and angel were running ahead, but after hearing Gandalf plan for everyone to climb the tree Luffy and Angel help them up so to avoid the wargs all together.

One by one everyone was getting up the tree with some help of Luffy and Angel of course. however once they were up they were trap on the trees as the wargs had to wait for their prey to come down. But soon the wagrs back off as an white Warg came with an rider of Thorin's old enemy Azog the defiler.

"Azog?!" Thorin was confused, shock and angered by this realization for his enemy was alive and well. The Straw Hats were confused by who this guy was and why was Thorin acting this way. Except for Nami and Luffy who heard the story from Balin.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As they traveled and get to know each other Luffy and Nami wanted to know more about the company, but one story was told about how they wanted to take moria as a place to stay. however the Orc's were there already and the dwarfs and orcs fought to the end, but one Orc stood out from the rest namely as Azog the defiler he was one Orc that wanted to kill all Dwarfs and end the Oakenshield forever. But Thorin stood up facing the foe and defeated him. _

_"So that is the reason he hates orcs?" Nami asked._

_"Aye and ever till this day if he were given a second chance to kill Azog. He will take the chance only cause Azog killed one while the other was never saw again." Balin said. Luffy was listening, but also was taking a nap as well. He heard some details, but it was enough to know if Azog was back again he would personally kick this guy's ass for sure._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

In the present moment the crew and company were forced onto the one tree by the wargs forcing all the trees down. As they are now on the one tree Gandalf used his magic to make the pinecones turn into fire then throw them at the wargs before the final tree was falling. But even with everyone joining in and throwing burning pinecones the tree fell and was about to fall off the cliff if not the fact that it's holding on the roots as last support.

"Damn it we need a plan and fast!" Sanji said.

"And what you expect us to do curly brow?!" Zoro shouted.

"This isn't the time and place you two so quit it now!" Nami yelled.

Azog was enjoying the group was suffering and were about to die. Thorin had enough of this and climb up with his sword and wood shield to fight Azog and end this once and for all. Soon Everyone was realizing what he going to do.

"Thorin wait." Nami said, but the words faded from his mind as he was about to do something reckless. Thorin charge at Azog with all his might getting closer and closer to him. While this was going everyone's expressions was different, for the crew though it was mixes feelings. Brook look with his skeleton face concern for Thorin. Franky had to get his sunglass up to get a better fiew while holding on a tree branch. Robin tried to not show it, but was worried and sweat a bit from what might happen to Thorin. Sanji was had a serious angry face not knowing what's going to happen, but knew that Thorin was acting stupid right now. Nami was trying to stop Thorin was doing what she know will happen. Zoro look on like how Robin did with more seriousness and nervousness at the same time. Luffy was trying to not interfere with Thorin's fight, but was concern for his well being along with Angel. Thorin keep charging at Azog while the pale Orc smiled in anticipation, fire was surrounding Thorin while he charge as he got closer and closer.

Until Azog with his warg saw it was the right time and leap at Thorin knocking him down. Afterwards turn around swinging his mace knocking Thorin down while charging on his warg. Everyone on the tree was full of emotion at this point feeling sad concern and anger in the situation. The White Warg grab Thorin with it's mouth biting hard on Thorin's body making him yell in pain. While this was going Bilbo was up on the tree truck seeing this and didn't know what to do or decided. While the company and crew wanted to help, but couldn't risk falling off the cliff or the tree falling by the weight. Thorin with all his strength elbow the warg's mouth forcing it to throw Thorin on a rock knocking him down, but conscious.

"THORIN!" Luffy yelled in worried for his friend as Azog spoke in his orc tongue to cut Thorin's head off.

"Damn it if only I can move without making the tree fall off." Sanji said.

The one orc got closer to Thorin placing his blade right at his neck until.

"AAAARGH!" Bilbo showed up to attack the orc defending Thorin. Bilbo stab the orc couple of times until it was dead, than he moved to defend Thorin before they can do more harm to Thorin again. Azog just smiled at this considering it a useless attempt ordering the other orcs to kill him.(Big mistake)

"AZOG!"

Was enough to get the orcs attention to see everyone from the tree manage to climb off the situation and safely off the tree with some company and all seven crew with Angel now fighting the orcs.

"You bastards pick on someone your own size!" Sanji yelled kicking the warg and orc around.

"I won't allow you monsters to hurt my friends anymore!" Brook yelled stabbing his sword.

They fought for 30 seconds until something came from the skies that save the company and crew from the Wargs and orcs. The Giant eagles came and save everyone picking everyone up one by one and killing some wargs as well. Once everyone was pick up Azog yelled in defeat as he didn't like that his prize has escape from him and everyone was safe and sound.

* * *

As they flew in the skies with the eagles they were concerned about Thorin if he was alive or not? That was until they were drop off at the big rock high from ground as Gandalf as drop second to first after Thorin to use his healing magic to keep Thorin alive. Soon everyone was drop off to see if Thorin was alright leaving the crew last ones left. Thorin look like he was upset about Bilbo going in being reckless and he shouldn't have done what he did, however Thorin was instead glad that Bilbo save his life instead of an lecture Bilbo about it. The crew heard about it and are glad that things are working out the way things should for the company ad Bilbo. But than Thorin and everyone got a glimpse of Erebor the lonely mountain from far distance.

"So that one mountain there is your home?" Robin asked.

"Yep and is where our destination for our quest is at now." Oin said.

"Ow suuupeeer so we are soon there and all we need now is to find two our crew members and Sunny. Go." Franky said.

"Yohohohoho I'm so glad we all made it this far together." Brook said.

"So what must we do in this quest again may I ask?" Zoro asked. Soon they will move out to the lonely mountain as the company will soon take back what was stolen from them and will finally claim there homeland.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello today I want to announce that some of the future chapters will involve some another world called marvel's from the avengers movies with a mix of all marvel stuff. Also who will be the star of the marvel world and will save the day. Will be our guest star on this chapter along with couple more heroes or villains(if you like).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

In the deep wilderness of middle-earth was the company and crew who were traveling to get to Erebor the lonely mountain. Nami explained along with the company about the situation as well as Gandalf about the quest in more detail. While they talk Bilbo will scout ahead to see if the coast is clear of enemies.

"So your trying to reclaim your home from this dragon name Smaug?" Zoro asked.

"Aye Smaug the terrible along with many titles as they say." Bofur said. Sanji was smoking his cigarette while listening to the news.

"Huh. Feels weird almost feels like a fairy tale without a beautiful lady being guarded by a dragon. Would have been a perfect tale for me to recuse a dismal in distress." Sanji says then pictured himself and a beautiful lady being guarded by a dragon in his fantasy(and you know the rest).

"Well this seems interesting." Robin said.

"Wah, wah that is so sad bro, you guys were taken from your home, you can count on me beating this dragon it be suuuupeeer dead." Franky says while trying to hold on to his tears away.

"Yohohoho I will put all my might and will into my body and soul into this fight, although I am nothing but bones and soul Yohohoh skull joke." Brook jokily said.

"Well for now let's focus on getting there and getting past the pack." Gandalf said.

"Darn it why does this Azog guy keep getting in the way." Luffy said.

"From the way it looks it seems he wants your head more than anything Thorin." Nami says, Thorin nodded in agreement as Bilbo came down with news that the pack was close, but not too close. The company and crew was talking after hearing the news before Bilbo could say about the other problem. However Bilbo got there attention soon enough.

"Will you just listen. I'm trying to say there is something else out there." Bilbo said.

"Tell me did it look like a bear?" Gandalf asked and surprising to Bilbo Gandalf knew what he meant with a nod and answering yes. everyone tried to talk on what to do when Gandalf spoke.

"There is a house...it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house is it friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

"None." Gandalf said.

"CAN'T YOU BE AT LEAST A LITTLE MORE CONCERN ABOUT YOUR ANSWERS AND OTHERS WELL BEING!" Nami shouted while hearing a roaring sound.

"No I'm afraid I can not." Gandalf said.

* * *

Throughout most of the wilderness they ran and ran and ran like the wind until they saw in a distance out in the open a house to stay in. The company and crew ran like there was no tomorrow to the house. However all of an sudden the door open itself for the company and crew to enter inside. They didn't question it, but they did saw from behind the big bear like monster chasing them and it was bigger then as regular bear. So they ran and ran until they got inside and slam the door behind them locking it shut.

"What was...that?!" Nori asked.

"That's our friend Beorn."

"And he's the owner of the house."

"Also he's an what he calls it a skin-changer or something like it."

The crew soon realize the two voices while the company were surprise that someone or some people were here. When the crew look they saw with happy faces are Usopp and Chopper were here as they were smiling back while in tears of knowing that everyone is alive.

"USOPP, CHOPPER YOUR OKAY!" Luffy shouted happy to see them again.

"LUFFY!" Chopper jump hugging Luffy after not seeing him and the crew for an long time soon Usopp join in happy to see everyone as well.

"Luffy, I thought you were dead and you guys were dead as well." Usopp said trying to not cry in front of them.

"We miss you to bro! Glad your back!" Franky says joining in.

"Boys." Nami shake her head at this embarrassing moment.

"So I suppose you found your whole crew then?" Gandalf asked getting there attention.

"Hehe yep so now what wizard guy?" Luffy asked for now they were safe and sound at least that's what Gandalf hope for he thought.

* * *

Later the afternoon the crew and company talk until it was later at night and boy Usopp and Chopper didn't like where Luffy was taking them. When night came they sleep all except one who Bilbo pulled out of his pocket something that he found in the goblin cave. An golden ring that Bilbo somewhat stole from a person name Gollum, but he didn't except was some people noticing what Bilbo was holding namely some of the crew.

* * *

By daytime they were eating and enjoying a decent meal for once in middle-earth. Luffy being as he was got to eat a lot in that short period of time. Sanji was helping with the breakfast along with the host Beorn. While the crew ate Beorn explain about the dangers of what's going on between the alliance with Moria and Dol guldur as well explaining the dangers of Mirkwood.

"I heard stories about your adventures on the world of pirates tell me are they true?" Beorn asked.

"Yep." Luffy said.

"Then I suggest you be careful on these dark times. There is saying that forces outside of this world have come to gain a power that is darker and fouler than they ever would imagine." Beorn said.

"What you mean?" Usopp asked.

"There is word that something or someone will one day claim a power that will bring an darker power to not this world, but others as well." Beorn said.

"Where did you hear these rumors may I asked?" Gandalf wondered about where these rumors came from.

"It is among the Orcs...some that I recently killed over the years. They say that one day there time will come if not here on this world, but others instead." Beorn said.

...

"I assume that some of you might know this since you 10 aren't from around here. I am no fool nor am I blind from what I see, but I do know that you people if you leave to see other so called worlds will face greater trials ahead of you." Beorn said.

"Hmm so these orcs know we're not from around here now?" Sanji asked.

"I believe so and I know that you will need supplies for your journey as well, so take what you can and eat what you can before you leave. Since knowing your two friends or Nakama as you call it Usopp and Chopper I like to help you in your quest even if you have dwarves among you." Beorn said.

"Thanks Beorn." Chopper said.

Soon they ate their food and got packing for the trip. Sanji wanted to check for supplies as he wanted to get stuff for cooking on the trip.

* * *

_On the marvel world_

Adam the hero killer was leading the attack along with the general Alexander and his partner Willow and ten leading bosses Adam brought along:

1. Bomber

2. Copee

3. Bones

4. Ballista

5. Maria

6. Arthur

7. Pierre

8. Vinnie

9. Alice

10. Lox

All ten were consider to be the best of the best for the Lord boss wanted them personally to be there on the first world key hunt. Adam was ordered to lead the hunt, but right now they had to deal with the heroes of the world and villains personally.

"Is all the soldiers at their place General?" Adam asked.

"Yes they are and we have all the weakness of the world with few exceptions of few people considering there known heroes and villains of the world." General Alexander said.

"Good. After studying them for 32 days we finally can begin the operation. Now I want this world taken control by three days and hunt the world key in 2 hours. Get it done now and fast by Lord boss's orders." Adam said.

"It will be done." General Alexander said.

"Bomber, Copee, Bones, Ballista, Maria, Arthur, Pierre, Vinnie, Alice, Lox!" Soon all ten bosses came as ordered. They came ready to fight and destroy anything in sight.

"Go and lead the army of Blood Revans bring me all the heroes and villains of this world to their knees and capture them so we can use their powers to extract the world key from this planet." General ordered.

"Don't worry we'll get them in no time." Bomber said.

"Good then go begin the operation." Adam ordered then all the soldiers and bosses spread out around the world and attack as not screams of civilians, but screams of heroes and villains taken away without knowing what hit them in the most brutal or most quickest way possible.

* * *

_Few minutes before the attack_

The soldiers were watching someone being lazy on his chair with a messy house and a messy rooms(literally). Right now when they were given the word to attack the apartment they sneak in quickly and grab him only it was squishy?

"SURPRISE!"

BANG X 20

SLASH ALL OVER THE PLACE

"Hah got you the little s*** huh?" Deadpool said looking at his handy work, "Now tell me something readers I'm not the only ones who saw this coming did you?"

"I'm pretty sure they did if they read ahead?"

_"Who cares that was awesome."_

"And now my Deadpool sense are telling me that trouble is ahead of us and the author wants us to meet up with the resistance against this evil force and bring some s*** to the bad guys." Deadpool said in a narration voice.

_"Why should we help them the superheroes can handle themselves?"_

"Well if you haven't notice we are about to be surrounded by more of those losers in about 5 seconds and if not mistaken the author decided to make 10,000 bad guys on our a** this time." 

_"S***!"_

"S***!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright here we go along with another chapter and along with another what will be called Omake special with Deadpool which eventually will effect on when Deadpool will make his appearance eventually as an character for the story. Also vote for if you want Deadpool to do a temporary team up for 2 or 3 worlds before they go for the Marvel world or no just go to the next world. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Once everyone was pack and ready for the trip the company and all the crew members used the ponies to travel to the Elves of Mirkwood. Chopper and Usopp wave their goodbyes to their new friend Beorn hoping they one day see him again. Now the company and crew went off riding and moving as daylight can take them as fast as they can.

After an long trip they made it to Mirkwood. Where they will travel on foot and go from there. However some of the company and crew felt an sickening feeling about the forest and it wasn't a good one.

"This forest is sick." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo's right it feels like the forest has something very sickening feeling about it." Nami agreed with Bilbo.

"Their right I can even smell the air in this forest it smells awful I feel sick already." Chopper said.

"Is there no way around this forest Gandalf?" Sanji asked.

"Not unless you want to travel 200 miles north and double on south." Gandalf said.

"We don't have time to argue. From what I understand if we don't get their on a certain day called Durin's Day. We need to move forward if we want to get there now." Zoro said.

"Zoro's right we have no choice in the matter it's we do or die trying." Dwalin said.

Gandalf told the company and crew to let the ponies go to their masters and after wondering a little into the woods to find a marking of something he never want to see in his life. Gandalf made his decision and told them to keep one pony here for him to ride. But before leaving Bilbo want to say something only to say he found his courage in the goblin tunnels. Soon Gandalf left with word of advice to follow the path no matter what or you be lost forever.

However some of the Straw Hats know that Bilbo was carrying something ever since the night at the house where Beorn lived.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Bilbo was looking at the ring last night. The Straw Hat crew were awake, but had the lights off and talk a bit about there adventures on this world and what their quest is about._

_"EEEEHH Luffy we're going to fight a dragon in order to get back their homeland?!" Usopp whispered_

_"Ah that's what we got to do." Luffy said._

_"But Luffy all we need is the treasure and the Arkenstone then we can go as agreed." Nami said._

_"Arkenstone?" Chopper asked._

_"Eh that Arkenstone is an stone like jewel. For whoever has the Arkenstone among the Dwarves will unite the Seven Dwarf kingdoms." Robin explain._

_"And we got to help them, they been through rough times ever since that Dragon cast everyone out of there home." Franky said._

_"Oh is the dragon that scary?" Chopper asked._

_"Well we don't know exactly it was 60 years ago according to them and they were there when it happen." Sanji said._

_"...60 years! But that means these guys have lived long as Giants?!" Usopp almost shouted in surprise._

_"Ah seems so...Although I am now wondering what's got our friend so hook up on looking at that ring?" Zoro said looking at Bilbo who was looking at the ring at night without realizing they were watching. _

_"Hmm he must have found it in the Goblin place. But those weird voices are annoying." Luffy said. As all 10 look at him with concern._

_"What voices are you hearing Luffy?" Angel asked._

_"Hrm I don't know, It sounds weird like almost what the Orcs would talk to each other. But for some reason it wants me to take the ring for myself which is weird?" Luffy explain getting their attention now._

_"Luffy are you gonna be alright?" Both Angel and Nami asked in concern for what he's hearing._

_"Yeah I am just feel weird around the ring then Bilbo. That ring almost sounds to sick anyway." Luffy said._

_"Well if it causes problems we're have to deal with it somehow." Zoro said._

_"For now though let's rest now that we got things settled all we need is our ship and we're good to go." Sanji said now getting his sleep as the others of the crew did the same. Luffy on the hand was still hearing voices, but dealt with it for now through the night. The only problem was what was the ring's purpose for making him feel this way._

_Flashback end._

* * *

_Entered the forest of Mirkwood_

When they enter the path they walk and walk and walk and walk as they tried to stay on the path. But soon they lost the path even the smartest of the group couldn't think straight with the way the forest was playing mind tricks with them.

"So which way is which again?" Sanji asked.

"I...I don't know...I feel so strange." Robin said.

"Man this feels sooooo weird...like my head is pounding or the air is filled with something not well." Franky said.

"Where is Zoro? Oh well I guess he's lost then." Usopp said.

They been trying to find the path by splitting up and going this way and that. But soon it became clear everyone was losing their mind. Until Bilbo was thinking of going up to find their way out again. So he asked Luffy to help him up by stretching up to high up above the tree. once there they felt a breeze of fresh air and beautiful skies to see the path where they need to go. But unfortunately something came from the tree crawling towards them, eventually they slip and fall to a sticky web as a giant spider tangle them together in a big web cocoon.

* * *

They were drag for a while, but Bilbo and Luffy burst out thanks to Bilbo cutting the web and killing the spider too. Then they hid for cover before the spiders saw them. Bilbo didn't know what to do since he didn't want to reveal the ring he found or it's powers.

"Hey Bilbo can you use that item for something?" Luffy asked.

"...?" Bilbo look at Luffy with shock and confusion on how Luffy knew about it.

"I can't just barge in like this too many sticky things in the way. Maybe if that item can help like it did in the Goblin Tunnel we be able to escape or at least that what Robin would say." Luffy said.

"Um sure, but how did you-"

"We guess and we're Nakama right so if you don't want to say anything that's alright we won't tell." Luffy said with his goofy grin. Bilbo nodded at this then put the ring on vanishing in thin air. Luffy couldn't help himself as he shouted "THAT'S SO COOL!" getting the spider's attention. But this left Bilbo the distraction he needed as Luffy would try and fight some of the spiders with his combat skills. Bilbo killed on spider that was about to eat Bomfur then freed the others trap in the web cocoon. Soon a fight broke out between the company and crew freed from the web cocoon, but was interrupted by another person known as the Elves of Mirkwood. They surrounded the company and crew before they could fight back with bow and arrows at the ready. One Elf namely Legolas was in charge of an company of Elves to destroy the spiders, but found instead dwarves and other things.

"What are some humans doing with dwarves might I asked?" Legolas asked. But got no answers from the crew.

"Search them." Legolas ordered. After searching through their personal stuff they found some on the company, but not much on the crew with the exception of an blue staff, a slingshot, medicine, books, violin and cane with a sword attach.

"Why are the humans aren't wearing much weapons might I asked along with a skeleton and raccoon-dog?" Legolass asked.

"I'M A REINDEER." Chopper yelled.

"Yohohoho and I'm dead man Brook made of bones... Oh... mademoiselle may I see your panties?" Brook asked a female elf gaining daggers and arrows pointed at his head.

"Ask that again and we'll end you here and now." Legolas said.

"Ah... yes." Brook said with sweat drops on his forehead.

"Who may I ask is your other leader of your group? I feel there is two leaders in this company then just being lead by Dwarves." Legolas said in a matter-of-fact tone. The straw Hats and pointed to Luffy who was picking his nose by now and flicking what he pick from inside his nose. Legolas and some elves had to eyebrow at this awkward scene.

"Hmm to an odd bunch lead by a child of an man. So what are you people suppose to be never seen the likes of you here?" Legolas asked as Luffy bluntly stated what they are, "We're pirates."

"Oi Luffy you idiot!" Sanji shouted, but was too late.

"Pirates? Long way from your sea and pretend pirates no doubt." Legolas ordered his kin with his Elvish tongue to take them away. The others realize they shouldn't try to do anything if they want to keep the others safe and sound. But realize something missing from the group.

"Wait where's Zoro-san?" Brook asked whispering.

"Where is Bilbo too?" Kili asked as well while whispering.

"EH! Zoro is lost!" Chopper thought.

"That idiot, but a good those two are not capture like us and at least we be out of the forest." Nami said.

"Aye, but now we are under the Elvish kingdom which means things will be different from here out." Balin said. Soon they were lead to the Elvish Kingdom of Mirkwood by the some elves. However little did they know Bilbo was using the ring to sneak into the fortress undetected and soon Zoro followed behind only he was doing a different approach.

* * *

**Omake Special with Deadpool number 2**

_In the Marvel world with deadpool_

Deadpool was running and killing at the same time like crazy slashing shooting and getting shot at with some bullet holes on his body and one butt shot on him.

"HEY AUTHOR LAY OFF WOULD YA! BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO DEAL WITH 10,000 D*** AT ONCE, BUT COME ON SENDING TANKS, HELICOPTERS, AIRPLANES, AND ALL SHORT OF S*** AT ONCE!" Deadpool yelled at the non-existence author.(whistling innocently as the main author)

_"Maybe we should have been more less cocky if we he was gonna do this."_

_"Yeah right like he would care. So far he's enjoying the part where we s*** our pants when we face too many bad guys."_

(BAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Author laughing his butt off at imagining Deadpool in stupid situations.)

_"So now how do we get out of this situation? Not like we can blow them up and stuff."_

"The hell we can't! TO THE DEADPOOL CAVE!" Deadpool shouted. Suddenly singing old batman theme in Deadpool remix. Once he got to his secret hideout(which was an warehouse with an big neon sigh saying "Deadpool's secret hideout" opening the warehouse and close right behind him. When the soldiers tried to corner him surrounding the warehouse only to be blasted with lots and lots and lots of bullets from the front of the warehouse.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" A soldier shouted soon all soldiers came only to be greeted by Deadpool with a bunch of guns, two on his back, two on his sides, and two he is carrying on his hands.

"Alright you A******* time for you to say hello to my little friends!" Deadpool went blazing shooting like crazed maniac firing and getting shot at the same time.(If you imagine the most violate video game with 10 others combine with the most epic scenes from movie and battle gameplay along from your most awesome moments then yeah your good for this scene.)

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. SEE THAT AUTHOR YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT NOW CAN YOU!" Deadpool shouted.( The author raised an eyebrow and realized he needed to type something dangerous in.)

"Hey what's you doing?" Deadpool asked.

(Author then type 1,000 robots to attack the warehouse)

_"Um I think we made him mad?!"_

_"Ya think."_

"No problem time to go boom." Suddenly everything went boom around the area where the robots are as Deadpool made his escape.

(Give him credit for that)

* * *

_Back to the Middle-Earth world_

Right now the gates are closed and two guards are holding their position until...

BOOM

Zoro slash and cut the guards down and the gate as well in a X formation.

"Alright time to get everybody out of this place. Man why do they get lost every time." Zoro said as this time he followed the path, but saw everyone running around in circles, so he followed them to Mirkwood towards the Elvish Kingdom. And was gonna get them out.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and today I like to show off an new OC character for what maybe a new story or part of the Twist of Fate series, 7 guardians, or OPUA. He is an experiment hero I just thought of and would like to see how everyone approve or not about this one. No action scene just explanation. So I like your thoughts and at the same time I will be giving you a story on what is happening on Zoro being lost adventures.**

**Note: if your interested only in the chapter just scroll down to where Chapter 11 is and read on from there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, hobbit or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**OC Hero: Zero Jack **

_Hi my name is Kira Manhunt, and I'm dead. Why you ask? Cause I was in a party with a few friends 21 by now and you know what happen. I got drunk with my buddies, went for a drive, and you know what. We crash, simple as that. I thought we were dead and for all the rotten things I did along with the friends I hang out, I be sent to hell, why? Cause the secret is I along with my buddies was part of an criminal gang member who own the turf of our neighborhood. No why would I be talking about this and why I be talking now? Cause as of now, I'm awake and living in a abyss of nothingness. And now it sucks, can't do anything while living in here for who knows how long. However the important part of this tale is, how I got out? Cause very soon than I realize, things were about to be weird?!_

* * *

In the abyss of nothingness was Kira Manhunt. He was sleeping like usual since he had nothing to do until.

"I see you are sleeping again and don't want to fix your life again." Said the unusual voice. Which caught Kira's attention. He woke up to find nobody was there until the voice spoke up again.

"What would you do if you were given a second chance in life?" Asked the Voice. Kira thought his mind was playing tricks on him now, but decide to play along.

"I would try and make things right again." Kira said feeling remorse for his past life he had done when alive. Suddenly out of no where an device was given to him out of nowhere. Kira now was thinking this was some kind of joke, but played along with the voice.

"This device will help you redeem yourself. With it you be able to help people and make things right with yourself and everything you do. Do you accept?" The voice said. Kira question this now and was ready to cast it away, but the thought of returning to the world of the living wasn't so bad either. So in his last minute decision only one answer came.

"Yes I do accept." Kira said, wanting to escape the abyss of nothingness.

"Good than prepare yourself. You will find it very uncomfortable at first, but it will be worth it." Suddenly an light brighten all around and blinded Kria's sight. For what was happening is Kira began to feel more and more alive by the second. But what Kira won't know is he will be having an adventure of his life and will soon find things are not what they seem.

**Well that is the beginning of the mini-plot and OC character for now. Hope you like it the OC character. Now onto the actual story. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Zoro's adventure**

Zoro cut down the doorway and was walking around like it was normal. Until he realize he won't find the others cause he doesn't know where they are in the first place.

"Great now their lost. Oh well I might as well cut some more walls." Zoro said, cutting the wall in three slashes, but instead of another empty room it was an entrance to the armory of elves. Where hundreds of elves were there getting their armor on. But now Zoro accidentally got their attention he was now sweating like crazy.

"Oh crap?!"

* * *

"STOP HIM!"

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING NOW!" Zoro shouted while running. Eventually Zoro lost most of the guards leaving only 5 guards chasing him so they ran and ran like crazy.

Zoro came out of one entrance and ran upstairs to another entrance, the guards did the same. Zoro came from underneath the stairs and ran right back to the same entrance again, the guards didn't have time for the top stairway entrance so they ran back down again. Zoro then came from the top of the stairway and jump down underneath the stairway for the entrance, the guards chase Zoro to underneath stairway that they finally went back to the chase.

Zoro ran and ran like he never before, but when he tried to fight them head on some reason hundreds of guards were at him already.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET SO MANY?!" Zoro yelled, than ran again. Eventually Zoro was turning on each corner that the guards were losing sight of him. Zoro decided to open an random door and ran right in without knowing what's in their. Zoro listen to the wooden door for the guards to pass by. Soon enough they did however Zoro was in heap of trouble. Cause as soon as he entered without realizing it, he than saw something that made him yell so loud he ran out the door again closing the door tight once more.

"What is wrong with this place?" Zoro asked himself sweating like crazy. And again the guards found Zoro and chase him all over again.

* * *

Zoro been running like crazy and was now reach his limit of patients when he found a room full of archers pointing at him with no way out.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH, THAT'S IT. OKAY IT'S TIME I END THIS NOW." Zoro charge while pulling his swords and went right at them. From that moment on the story of an crazy swordsman who took down the archers and his display of swordsmanship of Mirkwood was told for generations to generations to come.

* * *

**Okay I like to make some announcements and no these are good ones.**

**1. For Naruto fans it is time to see what might be called the ultimate showdown between Sasuke vs Naruto.**

**2. I like to say that I am grateful for everyone being supportive of my second and third stories. Cause I been stuck for a while, but now I'm back.**

**3. I also would like to say that the OPUA will be stop at one point cause the hobbit battle of five armies will be out soon. So I like to know more about the third part of the hobbit series before finishing the world arc we're in now. **

**4. For those of you who know or not it will be official that Deadpool will partner up with the Straw Hats temporarily. We will have them travel some about 2 or 3 for this and I like to make a special guest appearance of OC's from another game series that will be involve in this story. **

**5. Finally I will say that this year has been rough, but good at the same time. So with this I will say thank you for being patient and understanding with me for when I was in those days and couldn't make up my mind. Also thank you for your reviews and comments they mean a lot.**

**That's all the announcement for today and have an awesome fall this year along with the day. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, you might have heard that the Hobbit movie battle of five armies is coming this December sometime. Well I like to say that once that is out I will continue past the Hobbit world arc and onto more world/series multi-crossover for the story. Also their will be news about all five stories which mean this as one of the five is included. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The company and Straw Hats have been in the cage for far to long. After they been captured they were still in the cage for quite sometime, Even if Luffy and his crew wanted out, some of Luffy's crew found it to be a bad idea since they were in a unknown territory with now limited amount of food and supplies again. However their only hope was that Zoro and Bilbo would get them out of their in time before Durlin's day. Zoro's adventure had the whole place up and roaring at first, however things clam down after Zoro got himself lost again and is now searching for the others while going past the same places over and over again.

"Oi when you think it is outside?" Franky asked.

"Nearly dawn I bet." Bofur said.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked worried like the rest of the crew and company of not making to the mountain at all, However.

"Not stuck in here you aren't." Bilbo said appearing with the keys along with Zoro as well.

"Bilbo, Zoro!" Usopp, Nami and Chopper said happy to see them.

"Oi love cook never thought you be recused by me did you." Zoro said in his cocky grin.

"Shut up Sword boy." Sanji snap at Zoro. Once Bilbo was getting everyone out, Zoro with a bag of their weapons and other supplies for the crew he gave back. They were ready to leave as they Follow Bilbo while Nami was dragging Zoro by the collar of his shirt, just so he doesn't get lost.

* * *

_In the Secret HQ_

Raho was getting impatient with the results of the marvel/avengers world and finds the whole deal not worth his time. They are low on soldiers and need more armies for their command. After the war took a toll on their forces, they now need more soldiers or troops to handle the situation. But he wanted this he was gonna have to get hired help to do his bidding for him and Lord Boss. Right now he is meeting with someone who has experience with this world travels and will need his expertise for the job, or so he thought. When Raho walk into an private room will have a discussion one what they want to do and if their friend or ally will take the job.

"I heard you are an expert on world travels, so I called you here for business reason, alright Pete." Yep the person he called for hired help was none other than Pete(Kingdom Hearts series version) who Raho wanted to discuss with in order to get rid of some pest problems.

"That's right you called in the right man for the job, for whatever trouble you may have I will help, since Maleficent is busy with other things I can help deal with your pest problem." Pete said, Raho had a devious smile knowing he had pick someone at least worth taking the job.

"Good than I will pay you any price for when you finish or complete the job, however I am only willing to pay as much as $1,000,000 KC(Kil Credits) for each mission you either complete or failed." Raho offered, making Pete's eyes widen as dinner plates and almost pop out of his eye sockets.

"$!,000,000 for one mission completed or failed?! I never get paid that much when working with Maleficent." Pete almost shouted.

"Well think of it as good faith in your expertise and work you do for the name of wrong and evil. So are you willing to accept?" Raho asked, as if he need to ask while Pete's mouth went a big evil grin. For Pete was gonna enjoy this job a lot.

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I will accept your offer and job! With this I will be rich by the time I retire and conquer all the worlds along side you and Maleficent HAHAHAHAHA!" Pete said laughing at his new found job. Raho had a hidden dark smile on him knowing this will work in his favor.

"Good than here is your first assignment, You are to go into the past about 58 years in a certain world to see what this person name Angel is she doing. For I have an feeling that she summoned warriors to her cause and will try and stop us. I want answers and soon." Raho said, Pete than took the papers, after looking at them he saluted and said " You can count on me, I will not let you down or my name isn't Pete!" Pete than went to where the soldiers Raho told them to go as Raho was pleased with the results.

* * *

Pete walk on some hallways for a while, than came to a doorway where he open to be greeted with Raho's followers about 50 of them. They all soon stare at Pete gauging him for a while until one of them namely Warp came up to Pete and was about to shake his hand.

"So your the one name Pete who is gonna help us huh?" Warp asked, and than offered his hand for a shake just as Pete did the same.

"Yep that's me, Been doing this stuff for a while now and have serve Maleficent as her second in command for a while now." Pete said.

"I see than it will be good to learn some experience from you, for most of us other than the four original have been doing this business with world travels since the beginning. Raho is one of the original four who has done this for 60 years almost as long as the Lord Boss." Warp said explaining who has been doing this long as Pete has.

"HUH?! Whoa that must be a long time than and he look young as about his 20's." Pete said shock by this news.

"Indeed for most of us that are here haven't done enough world travels for at least 5-3 years. Which is why you along with the four are the most experience people around." Warp said, as Pete somewhat understood their situation.

"I see, well don't worry about that you have me along for the rid so everything should be a okay." Pete said with confidents.

"Good than let's get to work." Warp created a portal for him, Pete and Raho's followers to follow so that they can complete the mission and obtain their objective.

* * *

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading and exciting chapter, well at least hope to be one. Anyhow here is some news for the stories.**

**OPUA: Their will be an one Kingdom Hearts character name Pete who will help and be their for laughs for the story.**

**ToF series Code Geass: The story will continue just need to do a little work on it. I am not much of an single crossover person, but doesn't hurt to try one.**

**7 Guardians: The story will take place on the heroes and villains worlds for the adventures making 14 heroes worlds and 26 villains worlds to visit.**

**E.N.D.S. or ENDS volume 1: This is the first Rated M story and will try to make sure it's readable most of the time.**

**Freedom Force version 2: This story is by another author name Seanzilla115 who I offered to take his story and recreate it into another alternate version of Freedom Force. **

**That's all the story news of the day and have an nice day. **

**P.S. for further news I have sad one for Naruto fans who haven't heard of it yet. Naruto manga is soon ending in November which in all honestly is an shocker. For in all honest even when I'm a One Piece fan, I thought that Naruto would last as long as One Piece at least nearly that long. But guess some things just happen. **


	14. Author's note 2

**Hello everyone, today I have sad and happy news, bad and good news whatever you want to call it. First the Bad:**

**Bad News: The story of Code Geass and Twist of Fate series will close. Why cause I lost interest and let's face it nobody like the story anyway. **

**Good News: One Piece story is getting a new story after the Straw Hats pirates team up with Deadpool or after the story is done. What's the story called you may ask? It's called The World of Disney Adventures Staring the Straw Hat Pirate Crew. **

**Now usually this is where I end the news with the chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT THIS TIME! This time I will give an preview of what is yet to come and will be an good one too.**

* * *

In a cold castle, in a cold area was the one mistress of all evil namely Maleficent. Who was missing somebody or someone from doing her bidding namely Pete, and now of all times she is in a very angry mood, why you ask? Cause Pete has been avoiding his job and taking care of things as her so called second in command minion. But what was worse is now Pete arrived now of all times looking tired and beat up by someone or somebodies who took him down without a sweat. And now of all times he arrives to an angry witch who is very, very, very, very, very, VERY, angry at him. So in all in all...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

**HELP ME MMMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!**

...Yeah you get the idea.

So now Pete was suffering Maleficent's wrath while on the ground trying to crawl backwards away from an very angry witch.

"Where...have...you...BEEN...ALL THIS **TIME! **I gave you an job to do and **this **is all I get out of you?!" Maleficent shouted at Pete who was at her mercy now.

"Wait I can explain-"

"Explain **WHAT **you dare talk back to me you no good idiot, IMBECILE!" Maleficent shot her purple lighting at Pete just as he dodge in time from her attack by rolling and crawling back up on his feet. Now Pete was against the wall sweating like crazy as she was about to strike Pete down, but Pete gave his final words as Maleficent was about to attack.

"I'msorryIwishIwasstrongenoughtobeatthosepirates." Pete said it so fast Maleficent had to demand Pete to resay it again.

"What did you say?" Maleficent shouted angry as ever.

"I'm sorry...I wish I was...strong enough to beat...those pirates." Pete said again with his arms covering his face and closed his eyes for what the worse is yet to come. But it never came instead Pete look to see Maleficent was confuse(but didn't show it) by what Pete meant in his last final words.

"What do you mean strong enough to beat the Pirates, You have the power of Darkness beside you why should being strong make a difference here and back than?" Maleficent asked.

"Well you see..." Pete went off to tell his side of the story and his small adventures and encounters with the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

What felt like days was actually hours cause Pete was for once giving all the details he remembered. For which Maleficent used an spell to see what he was thinking and thoughts in his mind, but what appeared was something unexpected. It was images of the Straw Hat Pirates with mass strength, skill, power, and most of all their monstrous abilities to defeat their enemies. Maleficent wouldn't believe what Pete said unless she saw it herself and now she did and idea pop in her mind. Now with an calm and collective witch was an very evil plan that she came up with.

"Why Pete, for once you have brought me something I can use for my plans." Maleficent said with an evil smile on her face, and Pete being confused now.

"Huh? What you mean, all you saw was me getting beat up along with the people I team up with get the beat down from those Straw Hat Pirates." Pete said.

"And for that I have something that will make them into very powerful allies. Have you heard of the 40 day trail world keys?" Maleficent asked.

"You mean those keys that can access to unlimited power, yeah some rumors from those guys I work with here and there, but why you ask?" Pete asked.

"Cause with those keys I will be able to access the greatest warriors of this universe. Their is an legend that their were once many universe making it an multiverse, however a great evil was lurk as people have awaken an god and by his awakening the evil god his presence alone he made all multiverse into one big planet calling it the multiworld. However warriors of special kind twelve of them with seven most powerful being in the world, had manage to defeat the god and buried him into the place where all evil will go(hell).Thus the Multiverse was save, however the multiverse was shattered into one galaxy per universe, so by fault the small galaxies combine into two universe, one of positive and one of negative. By this the two universe never met and the balance was made for good and evil, but in order to make sure the god never awakens or if it does, they created the 40 day trail world keys. By doing this they will test the warrior not his strength or power, but of his intentions. Many who heard of this tale never found the world keys, but those who know of their location will find the keys and be tested of his/her intentions. If all 40 day trail world keys are collected than the said warrior(s) will be name as the greatest warrior(s) around the universe." Maleficent explain about the legend and what the world keys hold for their powers to Pete.

"Hmm Sounds like a lot of an fairy tale to me." Pete said.

"That maybe so, but if it were not than I wouldn't be telling you about it would I?" Maleficent said facing Pete.

"True, so what we do than?" Pete asked, as Maleficent smiled than explain her plans to Pete now making both laugh evilly for their scheme to go into action.

THE WORLD OF DISNEY ADVENTURES

STARING: THE STRAW HAT PIRATES

* * *

**Well that is the preview and I hope you like it. If you have questions feel free to ask and I will answer them on the next real chapter. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I'm back. With a chapter and with a new name from 20913 to Colossal the Omega is now the new name. **

**Also I like to inform that the story The World of Disney adventure will be out after the hobbit world, the team up between Deadpool and The Straw Hat Pirates, or after the story we're in now? Depending on the reviews you give I might make the story sooner or later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The crew and company were following Bilbo into many stairs and pathways to what they think is the way out. Unfortunately Bilbo lead them to the barrel room, but for good reasons. After Bilbo convince Thorin to let the company go into the Barrels, along with the crew who somehow manage to fit in the barrels along with the company. Bilbo pulled an lever that was to activate the trap door where the barrels will slide down and out of the wine room.

But Bilbo forgot one detail how was he going to get out? Lucky that was solve with Bilbo stepping near the trap door and falling down below with the others.

* * *

When Bilbo came falling from where the trap door was everyone was their waiting for him.

"Well done Mr. Baggins." Thorin said.

"Hehe yeah this is more exciting than just fighting and running all the time." Luffy said, as they rode the current in the caverns. All they had to do was ride in the barrels and wait till they saw daylight or nighttime outside.

Once everyone was out, Bilbo hold on the side of the barrel and was bracing for an wild ride. Holding to his dear life along with the crew and company as they drop some little falls on the river and tried to hang on without drowning. Once it look like they were in the clear was only dismissed by an horn blown to warn of their escape. At the end of the mirkwood kingdom riverbank was a gate small enough to make their escape, but.

The gates were closing to quick for anyone even the crew to react quick enough to smash the gate. The elves were guarding the gate holding the position until. An arrow pierce the arrow and throw the body of an elf guard signaling trouble was here.

* * *

An Orc pack lead by the name of Bolg was hunting the company and crew now than ever with Orc's of 200,and are attacking the elves guarding the gate. Luffy and Zoro look at each other knowing what they need to do.

"Oi Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Heh I'm going to by us some time want to help?" Luffy asked while dodging an sword swing stretching his head back than gong the orc hard on his head knocking him out.

"Sigh fine only because you said so." Nami said.

"Wait a minute what about these monsters they look scarier than before." Usopp said frighten by their appearance.

"That's right, I was trying to ignore the fact that this world is filled with monsters, but can't anymore with this many of them." Brook said somewhat agreeing with Usopp.

"Yeah these guys are scary." Chopper said.

"Than stay here if you want as for some of us we need to make sure they don't get here so it's better you stay here anyway to guard our friends." Zoro said, stating facts. As Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Angel got out of the barrels they were prepared to fight the orc's in hand to hand combat.

The company saw this Kili was the one who got the hint to jump out of the barrel and charge at the lever while dodging and knocking out some orc's in the process.

* * *

_World of Marvel_

Deadpool was heading to the avengers headquarters since his encounter with the soldiers, but was soon stop as 10 figures came out of nowhere namely Bomber, Copee, Bones, Ballista, Maria, Arthur, Pierre, Vinnie, Alice, and Lox. Who came because Deadpool was causing problems for them.

"Deadpool is it, should have known you were the one causing-"

"_Ah great not one moment we get the spot light and we hear the villains crap about their stupid plan." _

"Maybe we should listen, this could be an important plot for the story we're in." 

"Dude f*** this I'm going to blast them into piece." Deadpool was about to do that until he realize time itself has stop around him and so have the bad guys. Deadpool being himself went up and close to some of the woman in the bad guy group pretending to...WAIT WHAT! **GODDAMIT DEADPOOL DON'T ACTUALLY TOUCH THEM WHILE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN TIME HAS STOP ITSELF! GREEZ YOUR SUCH A PREV! **

"Eesh don't ruin the moment, I'm having fun here." Deadpool said talking to the author.

"Fine than you won't get to know why time has stop in the first place." The Author said making Deadpool curious.

"Wait...say wha-?"

Suddenly an ball of light came flying down slamming the ground hard, soon revealing the one, the only, Cable(Deadpool video game version looks awesome)! Cable slowly got up with an device in his hand admitting an energy signal.

"Hey Summers, Long time no see, Haven't seen you since in our awesome video game." Deadpool said happy to see an familiar face.

"_Ah good times." _

"That was some good times."

"Wade I came here to bring you into the past of 58 years ago in another world." Cable said. Deadpool was about to complain, until hearing the whole sentence, that Deadpool realize this isn't a 'boring warning from the future crap' scenario.

"Wait you are here to bring me into the past and not tell me about an dumb warning gig like usual." Deadpool asked surprise by this news.

"Ah yes cause it seems 'and I can't believe I am saying this' you are the only hope of saving the world from this new threat and will bring a Pirate crew to aid-"

"Wait, what the hell, first you say I am the only one to save the world and now your saying I need to bring a pirate crew with me to this world." Deadpool saying this is very odd of Cable as of now.

"Ah yeah, look I only know they can help right now, while no hero or villain can stop this threat. Which is recorded by history on my timeline that these 10 heroes will save the day if they choose, which will depend on how you do and how you approach them. However only you can stop this threat by bringing the Pirate crew here and with their help, and yours we be able to save this planet from destruction." Cable explain only to get an...

"...(crickets chirping now)"

"Anyway, the only way to bring them here is for you to have this device here and travel back in time to another world where you will meet them and in hope you-"

"Alright I got, than I push this button and.." Suddenly with Deadpool's stupidity he push an button on the second device and was transported through time and space leaving Cable to himself in shock...well that is until he remembered what Deadpool did.

"DAMNIT WADE!" Cable shouted, but than.

"Hey! who the heck are you?!" Said Bomber, who was out of the froze time making Cable confused until looking at the note in his hand from Deadpool.

_Dear Cable I decided to have two of your thingamagigs. So I stole them while you were talking about the warning in the past crap now._

_P.S take care of the bad guys for me will you."_

"GODDAMNIT DEADPOOL!" Cable yelled making the bad guys confuse temporarily as Cable now faces the bad guys by himself.

* * *

_Back on the World of Middle-Earth_

Luffy was surrounded by 10 orc's ready to cut him down. So all the Orc's charge, than were about to strike Luffy down all at once. Only for Luffy jump high up getting behind them and used his Gomu gomu no Whip with his right leg forcing the 7 orc's to dodge as for the rest to be knock away. The three orc's charge at Luffy with swords in hand already in close range. Luffy dodge the first strike to his left side, than jump back from the second orc's attack, afterwards spin around douck down to an slash at Luffy's head for the third orc's attack for an uppercut knocking the orc out. The two orc's were join by whom Luffy knock down with his whip attack. So in desperate situation they charge together in hopes they cut Luffy down. But Luffy was prepared and made his gomu gomu no gatling attack towards them knocking the Orc's out.

Franky was getting back at the Orc's that keep on getting close range for their blades by punching left, right and sometimes duck to dodge an blade attack. Soon 5 more Orc's came up ready to attack.

"Ow you Orc's think you can take me on, well get a load of this."

**Strong right**

Franky shot his right fist out, than swing his chain arm around knocking not only the front enemies, but all the enemies close by.

Nami, Robin, and Angel were fighting some Orc's here and there with Sanji trying to be their knight in shining armor for them by beating the crap out of the Orc's.

Zoro on the other hand was facing Bolg who came approaching Zoro with his blade on the ready, while Zoro was cutting the Orc's down. Zoro turn in time to block an attack from Bolg who was furious of what the Straw Hat pirates are doing and interfering their mission.

"You and your company have interfere in our hunt of Dwarves." Bolg said in human tongue.

"Heh well try bringing in more stronger Orc's, cause these guys are weak." Zoro said making Bolg push harder in hidden rage with his blade in hand, but Zoro was pushing back forcing Bolg away by 10 feet. Bolg notice the company was escaping while they were fighting. Which Zoro smirk at this knowing they did their part.

"Looks like your hunt will have to come later." Zoro said. Making Bolg furious than before.

"We will have your heads for this swordsman." Bolg said, than shouted orders to pursue the company making the remaining orc's retreat.

"Hey Luffy we need to go now." Zoro said. Luffy saw what he meant and understood the situation as the Usopp, Chopper, and Brook stayed with the company. The rest were rushing to where the Company went in the river flowing down hill and will soon be out into the big lake.

* * *

_With deadpool_

"What the hell?!" Was all Deadpool could say about his situation as he was now in the middle of an forest of no where.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Had to make the fight scene short for being near the big events. But now soon we will be 2/3rd of the story done. See you next time and please vote or make review for the story The World of Disney adventure, if you want to be up sooner or later.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello readers of all ages, Hope you are excited cause an chapter is on this way now for OPUA, and you will get another chapter soon for the TWODA(The World of Disney Adventures) very soon. Plus I am also here to say that 7 guardians is up for adoption and abandon sorry folks, and more news the TWODA will have my full attention for this year and upcoming years so E.N.D.S. volumes 1 and Freedom Force is on hold. Also OPUA hobbit arc will be finally soon done YAY! Afterwards we will focus on deadpool and Straw Hat team up, than work on the Marvel/Avengers world finally. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Hobbit, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

In an unknown location of Middle-Earth was a group of 4 people who appeared out of an portal. Pete was the one as he was now leading an group of professionals in this mission by the orders of Raho, the other three were Warp, Overdrive, and Speed Thunder. Who are with Pete in this mission, right now though Pete now wish he knew what to do from here.

"So what is our next move?" Warp asked.

"I don't know, usually I look around to see what is here, or do what Maleficent orders me to do." Pete honestly said.

"Sounds about right. Overdrive, search the area about three miles from here in case problems might occur. Speed Thunder, You will search through the skies for clues of Angel through your speed of Lightning and Thunder. If she happens to be here or notice any differences like a person or anything miss place return here to give us the signal." Warp ordered as the two did their orders Speed Thunder shot into the skies like lightning, while Overdrive walk than gradually run into the deeper woods for further investigation.

"Hehehe this is an good team even though you send less people for the job." Pete said.

"Indeed for this team will find anything that is out of order and will hunt them down soon as possible." Warp said, soon Pete and Warp along with Overdrive and Speed thunder will move out to locate their objective, soon to find what their looking for in this world.

* * *

_With the Company and crew_

It was one heck of an chase I'll give you that, but an chase that the company and crew that caught up with them have manage to ride in the barrel away from the orc pack in time to land on shore temporarily.

Chopper look at kili's wound from the arrow one orc shot at him when trying to let everyone escape in time, although it was bad it wasn't to bad for kili not to walk.

"There, now don't be to rough on the wound or it'll open up again." Chopper said.

"Thank you Chopper, This will help for the journey to come." kili said thanking Chopper, but saw Chopper doing a weird dance and swearing at him. Only to realize that's just how Chopper acts to kindness.

The others are recovering from the fight from the orc pack, some were actually to tired from the fight with them.

"What is with those Orc's their tougher than goblins." Nami said complaining from her being tired.

"It seems things are getting dangerous more and more as we try to travel to the Lonely mountain. Like they don't want us near the lonely mountain." Robin said who was tired from using her powers too.

"Your right, something isn't right at all. There seem to be chasing us with more desperate measures than before. We must be more cautious." Dwalin said agreeing with Robin.

"Right, after all that one orc I cross blades with, I feel like we'll be seeing him some more by the time the quest has ended." Zoro said than look back to where they came from in thought of the one orc that was in his mind.

"_That orc is strong, no doubt that he'll be trouble the same as Azog. And I'm willing to bet they work for someone very strong and dangerous as well. No doubt we will be needed here again for something important in the future." _Zoro thought, but soon notice what look like a stream of lightning of sorts was watching them from above which Zoro was far from the truth.

* * *

Speed Thunder with powers of Lightning and Thunder with speed acceleration powers took the skies from Warp's orders. And in a second saw an group of people, but had to double take back to see it wasn't an just a group of people, instead it consist of the company and Straw Hat Crew from another world with an closer look a 12 year old figure who he soon recognize as Angel. So in his own regards shot towards the where Pete, Warp, and Overdrive are in order to report and capture Angel.

* * *

Pete was waiting with Warp and Overdrive who are talking about something else in the mean time.

"Any sign of our Sauron's forces here?" Warp asked.

"Nope, none that I can see, except for tracks indicating that an pack was here on foot. And knowing what kind of pack it was an orc pack by the scanners." Overdrive said reporting the news. Warp was gonna say something until Speed thunder came back with an good report of his own.

"Sir I have found an small group over at the lake, their also appears to be a town over the waters in their directions." Speed Thunder said, but had more news as well, "That's not all Angel with the group and from the looks of things she might have summoned nine people for her quest, while the rest are just from this world."

Warp took this in consideration just as Pete heard this news too.

"So that means we found our prize eh." Pete asked in a cheerful mood.

"Yes and it appears we'll be done sooner than expected." Warp said, than created a portal for everyone to walk through to the location Speed Thunder showed them.

* * *

Deadpool was tired, heck he was tired of the woods that if he find a town he would relaxes there for an week(cause he's lazy and fat)

(I am not! Deadpool said shouting at the author)

But all hope seem lost until he came seeing a town above a lake making Deadpool all happy as a schoolboy.

"YES I'M GONNA LIVE!" deadpool shouted running in the speed not possible into lake-town to find relaxation and most of all...hot girls.(Not literally)

* * *

After the Crew and Company recovered they were intercepted by an merchandiser name Bard to get them across the lake they will pay him with a lot of money. It was hard to convince him at first, but Balin made it convincing. So now they were on a ship talking to one another for a while until they reach lake town.

"I can't believe we're near the lonely mountain soon." Nami said.

"Heh not like it was hard getting there." Zoro said smiling.

"It was thanks to your crew that we made it this far and I thank you for helping us." Thorin said.

"Ah It was nothing, Besides we wouldn't have found each other again if it wasn't for you guys, thank you." Luffy said with a grin.

"Can't believe though this kind of world exist, and we were oblivious the whole time." Usopp said.

"It was a lot of fun and exciting on this quest." Robin said.

"Aye ye lads and ladies have proven to be fine warriors in the battle and for an great pirate crew indeed." Dwalin said.

"Indeed, although I wouldn't want to fight monsters for an while, I will put all my might into protecting my friends. Although I don't have any muscle to have any might Yohohoho Skull joke." Brook said laughing, As they waited they soon heard from Balin that they were some money short, but soon got enough for the trip as they soon saw the lonely mountain in sight and to the Dwarves it was the most glorious sight around. The crew and Bilbo were amazed as well by the sight of their home.

* * *

Pete, Warp, Overdrive, and Speed Thunder have appeared out of the portal, than seeing the lake town in sight. For they predict that the group will be heading towards the town for the night for now.

"Hahahaha Looks like those chumps won't know what hit them."

"Yes indeed, for we will strike them without warning and mercy." Overdrive said agreeing with Pete.

"Than let's get this party started hopefully soon." Speed Thunder said as they walk towards the town in order to find Angel.

* * *

**Well their you have it and fine chapter, and I do mean longest arc ever ESH. But I also come with one more news announcement. It will be about Naruto, for those who haven't heard or will hear Naruto is in it's last two or one week and chapters 699 and 700 will be it's last chapter along with the movie having some extreme news(No spoilers for now). But if you hoping Naruto isn't ending soon look for more news on Saiyan Island or more about their secret project from them next week or the site. **

**And in honor of the series, Once I return from the TWODA and work on OPUA again, the first team up world travel Deadpool and Straw Hats will go first is Naruto world. Cause honestly I think most of you would like that, plus I am waiting for an fourth crossover mash up from One Piece and Naruto at one point since the One Piece and Toriko Anime special episode. **

**That's all I have for today and I will see you soon on the other story. **


End file.
